Two Souls
by Dragon of Dusk
Summary: Sequel to Tangled Battle. It has been four years now and Pred lives an odd life in L.A. But what will happen when her true love comes back? Not to mention a group of hunters want her head...and so do the feds. A friend also turns out to be something d
1. Prologe

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Tangled Battle'. It takes place four years after the ships leaves. I thank all the people who reviewed my first story and hope you like this one just as much.**

**Disclaimer: Lets see here…I own Me, and my characters, My friend owns Kristen…and there will be more when I think up more characters!**

**Summary: Sequel to Tangled Battle. Four years have past and Pred lives an odd life in L.A. But what will happen when her true love returns? Now Pred has a group of hunters after her head…and the feds want her too. They know almost everything about her…which can only mean that someone close betrayed her. A devastating reality is turned to Pred as her friend also turns out to be someone unexpected.**

**XxX**

My name is Pred Xnentar. I have lived in L.A. for 4 years now under the rule of that bastard Jake who calls himself my husband. I'm now 28 and have a job at a down town bar. I also now stand at most a solid 7'. I have a few friends…one of them is Kristen. She is obsessed with Xenos…which I find odd but never question why. I don't know why but ever since I was left here…it feels as if a part of my soul is missing…

XxX

(Bar in L.A.)

I swiftly moved out of everyone's way as I tried to head towards the door. Someone shoved me hard in the shoulder and I growled._A would you please get out of my way would be nice! _"Hey Pred!" I turned swiftly to see a woman with brown curly hair pushing her way towards me. I smiled at how flustered she looked and helped her out of the crowd. "You got off your shift early? Wow the boss man must really like you." I grinned and opened the door, she followed me out onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah sure. The asshole probably just likes my body." She laughed not knowing the real reason why I said that. "So why were you trying to catch up to me in there Kristen?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I dno. Maybe to see if you saw your 'man' any where in the club today." I sighed and looked away. Why did she always have to bring up the fact that I'm always looking for someone? Kristen had cornered me one day and told me to explain so I explained...but not everything. I only told her that my heart belonged to someone and that someone was not Jake or any of the men in the club.

My eyes then traveled upwards to the sky. 4 whole years. 4 whole years since they left me…since _he_ left me and yet I couldn't forget him. Reaching my hand back I trailed my hand up my ponytail and onto the clasp that held it there. Kristen poked me in the side breaking the trance that I dug myself into. "Yo Pred you're doing the little 'look up at the sky then touch the gold clasp in my hair' thing again."

I shook my head trying hard to dismiss the memories and looked at my best friend. She suddenly grinned. "So…if you think your young enough…do you want to come over to my house and play AvP again?" I grinned back at her. "Let me guess…me-predator, you-alien?" Kristen chuckled.

"You better believe it…and I'm gonna whop your sorry ass again!" I punched her playfully. "Not if I whop your ass first!" She laughed again and started to walk in the direction of her apartment. I looked up at the sky one last time then followed Kristen who had stopped and started to shout out that I was such a slow poke. My eye twitched and I growled. We then laughed and continued on.

XxX

"Damn it! I can't believe I lost again!" I mumbled hotly under my breath as I walked back to my house. Kristen had beat me again at the game and I couldn't figure out how she kept on doing it. _Damn! Why is it so dark? _The sky was black and it was only…I looked at my watch…6:30! "Oh fuck these long nights." I swore and continued my trek.

Coming up to my house I skipped up the steps and slammed my key into the lock, anxious to get inside. Something was grinding my nerves and I had no idea what was causing it. I growled and stepped inside.

I locked the door and threw my coat on the floor. I marched into the second bedroom, (I do not sleep in the same room as Jake, for I fear that he might try and take my innocence away.) and fell face first onto the bed. _Fuck this day._ I thought and slammed my fist into the pillow. Why was I acting all worked up? Oh yeah now I remember! The 'boss man' said that he would give me a raise if I let him screw me. The bastard.

I ended up in giving him the finger and storming out of his room. Later he said that he'd let me go early so I could 'reconsider' my choice. I wanted to scream in his face 'Don't give me this shit cause I don't want it!' But I held my peace. I gave him the finger again and left. Thats when Kristen had caught up to me.

I snarled and turned over so that I was looking at the ceiling. The fucker thought that he could use me as a little sex toy…he was no better then Jake. A coldness suddenly came trough my body, claming my anger but leaving me to wonder.

_Tell me Pred old girl…why haven't you mated with anyone yet? I mean…you are married._ A part of me chided. I flopped over onto my side and looked out the window. "Because…" I whispered, letting the truth come out for only a second. "They don't have the other half of my soul."

XxX

**A/N: There you go. The first chapter. Please tell me what you think, good, bad, needs to be redone. Well anywho please review!**


	2. Talking with lateness

**A/N: Here is chapter two. I would like to thank the very first reviewer of this story, Kae-she Katsumi. She gets an extra big cyber hug and everyone else who reviews I thank you too!**

**Disclaimer: I own me, my characters and I! My friend owns Jake and Xenodrake owns Kristen-(thanks for letting me barrow your character Xenodrake!)**

**Now onto the story and stuff!**

**XxX**

"Aw come on!" I banged the coffee machine in anger. The damn thing was acting like shit again. "Honey! Are you hitting the coffee machine again?" I growled at the sound of Jakes voice. "Not my fault that the fucking thing acts like shit." I mumbled. I heard laughter in the other room and snarled.

It was 7:00 in the morning and I was in a 'Give me my fucking coffee already!' mood. I was wearing my red bath robe over my light weight pajamas. My hair probably looked like shit. I growled at the coffee machine one last time and left the kitchen.

I almost immediately bumped into Jake. "Good morning dear." _Go fuck yourself!_ I snarled mentally as his eyes wandered over my body with a hint of lust in them. He always did this when I wore something that he liked. "Get out of my way Jake." I said quickly as he leaned forward…probably for a kiss. He looked disappointed but I stormed past him and into the bath room.

I locked the door and walked to the one that lead to my room. I pulled it open and stormed through.

XxX

I dug through my draws until I pulled out the cloths that I wanted. Stepping back through the door, I locked that one too. I dropped the cloths that I had gotten into a heap on the floor and walked over to the mirror. I gently pulled the clasp from my hair and set it on the counter. I threw off my robe and pajamas and started the shower.

I stepped in and closed the curtain. My thoughts were free to walk around as I leaned against the wall with a sigh, letting the warm water run over my body. But no matter what my thoughts started as…they all ended with_ him_. Tears stung my eyes. Why? After four years…Why was I crying after all the years of being dry? I wanted him to be here. I wanted to see him again. Oh with all my heart I wanted to hear his voice saying my name again!

I bit my lip to keep back the sob. No. I would save the tears for later…but not now.

I sighed and turned the shower off. My wet hair clung to my back as I stepped out and grabbed a towel. I started to dry off. I looked up in the mirror and froze. My reflection looked as though half of me were a ghost. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

I looked again and I looked normal. _Well what the fuck was that?_ I stared at the mirror but nothing more happened. _Huh…stupid mirror._ I growled and continued to dry off.

XxX

"Man…I'm never going to laugh at people who self braid their hair ever again." I stated as I put the clasp at the end of my braid to keep it in place. It had taken me a few tries but I had finally been able to do a decent job. I stepped back and looked at my self. My braid came down to the small of my back and I was pleased with how it looked. I wore a red and black tank top with a v-neck that showed only a little of my bust. To go with it I pulled out some knee length shorts that had flame patterns on the bottoms.

I stared at myself for a while and nodded. Today was going to be a hot day…or so those damn reporters say. I grinned evilly. Those fucking retards almost always got the weather wrong.

I stepped out and did a quick scan to make sure Jake wasn't anywhere in sight and sprinted for the door. I grabbed my keys and opened the door. "Just where do you think you are going?" My heart fell. "Uh…" I looked at my watch. It was too soon to say that I was heading for work. Fuck! "I'm going to see Kristen!" I didn't allow him to say more and dashed out the door.

I skipped down the steps and hoped onto the sidewalk. A skateboarder past me by and whistled at me. My eye twitched and I resisted flipping the fucker off. Why did every guy think that I had a good body? They shouldn't think that 'cause no matter what they do they aren't ever going to get it.

The sun beat down on my skin and I knew that the reporters got it wrong again. It wasn't going to be a hot day; it was going to be a 'you can fry an egg on the ground kind of hot' day. I sighed and started to walk down the street towards Kristen's apartment.

XxX

**Beep**… "Miss Kristen there's someone to see you should I send them up?" I tapped my foot impatiently as the clerk called Kristen. "Says her name is Miss. Xnentar. Alright I'll send her up."

"She's in room number 327 second floor." _Finally! How long does it take to just call up one person?_ I practically punched the up button on the elevator and waited. I had this feeling that something big was going to happen today and I needed to tell Kristen. The annoying bing sound came and the elevator doors opened. A few people stepped out and I stepped in.

As the doors closed elevator music started to play. _OH fuck! I hate elevator music!_ "Damn" I mumbled under my breath and felt the elevator stop. I looked up to see what floor. We were on floor…5! What the hell? I looked at the buttons and saw that some one had hit floor 2 to make it turn off. I growled in annoyance and pressed the button again.

This was going to be one interesting day indeed.

XxX

(Somewhere in Earths atmosphere on a ship)

"PAUK! Why wasn't I informed of this?" A male voice yelled in anger. "Chill…we were just informed today! Come on…be at peace…besides…you might find her." A female voice replied.

XxX

(Back in L.A.)

"KRISTEN! Open this fucking door before I break it down!" I yelled and banged on the door again. I heard the faint sound of footsteps and the door opened to reveal Kristen's face. She let me in then closed the door. "My, my…some one must be in a bad mood." I glared at her and flopped onto her bed. "So why did you come to see me?" Kristen eyed me cautiously.

I paused, "I have this feeling…that something big is going to happen…and soon." There I said it. Kristen looked at me worry written on her face. "Normally Pred, when you say I have this feeling that something is going to happen it usually does. So do you know if it's a good thing or a bad thing?"

I understood why she worried and thought it over. "I…can't tell…it's a mixed vibe." She nodded and looked at the floor in concentration. Kristen's head snapped back up and I read what she was going to say on her face. She had that giddy look in her eyes and her mouth turned up into a grin.

"No, I don't think its going to be that but good guess." Kristen's mouth dropped in disbelief. I got up and patted her shoulder. "Well are you going to come to the club tonight?" I asked, changing the subject. Kristen nodded her head. "You better believe it!"

I smiled and looked at my watch. Quarter till 8:00. "Oh fuck me hard! I'm late!" I screamed and ran out her door. _Fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck!_ I screamed mentally and ran out of the lobby. This was not good.

XxX

Three cloaked figures watched as their pray ran through the street like it had a pack of hard meat on its tail. It ran into an odd looking building and didn't come out. _Humph…must be were she works._ The tallest jumped down from the building soon followed by the other two. They all soon disappeared into the shadows of the ally way.

XxX

**A/N: Please tell me what you think so far. Please read and review and I'll give you lots of praises and cyber hugs XD!**

**Kristen: You do know what 'Fuck me hard' means in literal terms right?**

**Me: - eyes Kristen- yes I do know what it means literally.**

**Kristen: Just making sure. –giggles about something she knows but the readers don't-**

**Me: -Rolls eyes at Kristen- Shut up and don't say anything to anyone.**


	3. Partying all night long

**A/N: Thank you my reviewers and everyone else who has begun to read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own me, Mea, Mac, Cetanu, Merit, Kawn-ra, Draz'nar, She'bnari, Hark'uk'arak, and others that I can't think of right now…**

**Xenodrake owns Kristen and a friend of mine owns Jake!**

**Featuring: Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani XD!**

**XxX**

I hand a guy his beer and smiled. _Bastard._

I sighed and walked back behind the bar and into the kitchen. A girl with spiked blonde hair looked up at me when I entered. Her amethyst eyes shone brightly. "So Pred…what eatn' you up?" I looked over at my coworker and friend, Mea. "The boss…that's what's eating me up." Mea laughed and gave me a high five. She then looked at me and frowned. "Oh come on gurl! You aren't gonna wear that shit for the jam tonight are you?"

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my tank top and shorts. Damn! I was so late that I forgot to change. "Shit! I forgot to change!" Mea laughed and grabbed my arm. "Oh gurl you are so lucky that I brought some extras!" I sighed in relief. "Thanks Mea, you're a life saver."

Mea shook her head. "Ney, I'm just another dancing gurl. Now come so we can be gettn' you out of this shit!"

XxX

A few minutes passed by as Mea had me try on some of the cloths that she had brought.

"Ok…what about this one?" I stepped out of the stall. I was wearing a dark purple, knee length skirt that had a slit up the side. The top was a lighter purple color and came up far enough to were you could see my abs. It was low near the top and exposed most of my back, except were the tops two straps criss crossed in the back.

Mea looked me over and gave me a thumbs up. "Outa all the outfits I've seen you put on…this ones the best." I smiled and twirled around once. "Careful…you just might be knockn' some men dead out there!" she laughed and I joined her. "Alright now my turn!" She grabbed all of the other cloths and stepped into the stall.

After about 10 no's and a few maybes I was tiered. "I mighta found the one!" She called then opened the stall. I blinked in surprise. Mea was mind blowing! She had chosen a pink mini skirt with a few chains on it and a silky pink v-necked top that showed a lot but yet so little of her chest. The back was made out of strings holding each other together.

I clapped in amazement. "Hot damned Mea! You might be the one killing some boy ass out there!" Mea did a little curtsy and grinned. I looked at the clock and smiled. It was almost time! "Mea shall we go?" I curtsied and let my braid fall over my shoulders. "We shall!" She laughed and grabbed my arm. We laughed all the way back to the bar counter.

XxX

The three figures decloaked and watched as their prey disappeared with another ooman.

The one on the left was the shortest out of them all. He stood at least 7'6 and was strongly built. His skin was a light blue and had navy blue strips running down the length of his arms and legs. His armor was a dusty grey color and his mask was plain with only one mark on the forehead part. His dreadlocks came down to his waist and they were held up into a high ponytail. They were a brownish color and had silver clasps.

The one on the right was the tallest. He stood about 8'9 and was leanly built. His skin tone was an emerald green color. He had no strips or spots on his body. His dreadlocks came down to the bottom of his chest. They were in a ponytail but instead of the odd band being were a normal ponytail would be, it was near the ends of his dreadlocks. Their color was a greenish black color and had white bone clasps. His armor was the same as the others. His mask had a little more detail to it though but bore the same mark on its forehead.

The hunter in the middle of the group was 8' solid. He was both lean and strongly built. His skin was a sickly orange color and he had some black strips on his arms, legs, and abdomen that looked a lot like tiger strips. His armor was as black as the shadows and his mask held much design on it. (Not going into much detail so imagine Celtics mask except in a black color.) It also held the mark on it forehead. His dreadlocks were a blackish purple color and they came down to the start of his neck. They held gold clasps on them.

"Damn what's that ooman doing?" the one on the right hissed. "Shut up Kawn-ra and let Cetanu think!" the one on the left hissed back. "How bout you shut up Merit!" Kawn-ra snapped. Cetanu held up his hand to silence them both. "I've got an idea, how about both off you shut the hell up before you piss me off!" Both Kawn-ra and Merit shut their mouths and watched as Centanu turned back towards the window. "Damn…he must be in one of his moods." Merit whispered. Kawn-ra nodded his head.

Cetanu ignored them and watched as their pray came out with the other ooman. _Holy shit! Damn…that blonde ooman looks…alright just shut the pauk up now!_ Cetanu growled at his own thoughts. He would not fall for an ooman…he refused.

"Come…we shall watch from a different spot." Cetanu told Kawn-ra and Merit.

XxX

I watched as Mea was asked to dance by some guy in his early 20s. I on the other hand was confined to serving at the bar. I really didn't care that much though. Kristen waved at me from the dance floor and I waved back.

Something caught the corner of my eye and I looked at the ceiling window. There was nothing there so I turned my attention back to my work. I was cleaning the glasses when a guy walked up to the bar. "Excuse me, are you free to dance?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at the guy. He wore a sexy grin and his red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked to be in his thirties. I pulled a fake smile. "No…I'm sorry but I'm working the bar…may I get you anything?" I watched his eyes flicker down to my chest. "Uh yeah I'll have just a plain beer." I walked quickly to the other end of the bar and filled up a glass.

"Here you go sir." I fake smiled again and watched him leave. _Stupid fucker! _I sighed and leaned against the bar. I was soooooo bored!

I decided to listen to the music for a while. The Djs voice came on over the microphone. "**_Alright people! Here's a song that'll rock your feet!_**" Everyone started to cheer and I smiled. _I think I know what's going to play._

_Uh huh, this my shit.  
__All the girls stomp your feet like this._

_A few times I've been around that track.  
__So it's not just gonna to happen like that.  
_'_Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl.  
__I ain't no Hollaback girl._

_Oooh oooh, this my shit, this my shit  
__Oooh oooh, this my shit, this my shit_

_I heard that you were talking shit.  
__And you didn't think that I would hear it.  
__People hear you talking like that,  
__Getting everybody fired up.  
__So I'm ready to attack,  
__Gonna lead the pack.  
__Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out.  
__That's right, put your pom-poms down,  
__Getting everybody fired up._

_A few times I've been around that track.  
__So it's not just gonna happen like that.  
_'_Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl.  
__I ain't no Hollaback girl._

_Oooh oooh, this my shit, this my shit.  
__Oooh oooh, this my shit, this my shit._

At this point I was tapping my feet to the stomping rhythm of the music. I liked this song and it was one of my favorites.

_So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers.  
__No principals, no student teachers.  
__All the boys want to be the winner,  
__But there can only be one.  
__So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all.  
__Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you.  
__That's right I'm the last one standing,  
__Another one bites the dust._

_A few times I've been around that track.  
__So it's not just gonna happen like that.  
_'_Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl.  
__I ain't no Hollaback girl._

_Oooh oooh, this my shit, this my shit.  
__Oooh oooh, this my shit, this my shit._

I started to get ready for my favorite part. Grinning to myself I started to sway to the song.

_Let me hear you say this shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
__This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
__This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
__This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!_

_A few times I've been around that track.  
__So it's no just gonna happen like that.  
_'_Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl.  
__I ain't no Hollaback girl.  
__A few times I've been around that track.  
__So it's no just gonna happen like that.  
_'_Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl.  
__I ain't no Hollaback girl._

_Oooh this my shit, this my shit.  
__Oooh this my shit, this my shit.  
__Oooh this my shit, this my shit.  
__Oooh this my shit, this my shit._

_Hollaback Girl-by Gwen Stefani_

I sighed when the song ended. It was so unfair! I was stuck at the bar and they played all my favorite songs! I growled and got back to work…not noticing the three figures that disappeared into the night.

XxX

(On the roof of the bar)

I watched her through the window. She was beautiful. Her body held more curves then when I last saw her. Her hair was much longer too. She wore an outfit that defined her curves in my eyes. _Soon…I will meet you again._ I smiled. Oh yes I would meet her again.

XxX

"We could have taken her right then!" Kawn-ra complained. Merit was pacing around on the roof and Cetanu seemed to be in his own little world.

Cetanu couldn't get his mind off the blond female ooman. What the unholy pauk was wrong with him? He was here on a mission to hunt down his prey and that's that! But her figure stuck in his head and he couldn't get rid of it.

"Cetanu are you even listening!" Cetanu was snapped out of his thoughts by Kawn-ra's annoyed voice. The tiger-like looking male smiled coldly. "No I wasn't now come. We should head back to the ship." Kawn-ra was about to say something but Merit socked him in the shoulder. Grumbling about how he got no respect he followed his comrades back to the ship.

XxX

When the bar closed I got my other cloths and changed. Walking out onto the floor I looked up at the DJ who was packing all his stuff up. "Hey Mac! Why is it you always play my favorite songs when I'm on bar duty?" Mac looked over at me and grinned. "Ello there Pred. The answer to ye question tis simple! I will only play ye's songs when I see ye dancing with a man like you do when ye alone!"

I smiled and waved. "Alright then, night Mac!" He waved back and I stepped out onto the street. Breathing in the night air I started to walk slowly back to my house.

Someone was following me. I had this gut feeling that someone was following me no matter where I turned.

I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing. I squinted my eyes. It couldn't be one of them…could it? I decided to find out. I made a swift u-turn and ran into something very solid. Teetering to keep my balance I looked at the invisible form in front of me. Yup it defiantly had to be one of them. "Alright. What do you want with me?" I screamed in Yautja. The figure clicked a few times and decloaked.

I gasped…I couldn't be…!

XxX

**A/N: Ah alas a cliffhanger…tell me does anyone find it interesting that Cetanu things Mea's hot? Well anywho…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Feds and old friends

**A/N: Chapter 4! I would like to thank Kae-she Katsumi, Xenodrake and especially pyrogal1660 for her email!**

**Disclaimer: Lets see…I own Me, Mea, Mac, Cetanu, Merit, Kawn-ra, Draz'nar, She'bnari, Hark'uk'arak and the dude with red hair (his name comes later)**

**Xenodrake owns Kristen and a friend of mine owns Jake!**

**XxX**

_A black abyss. That's what he was standing in. But he wasn't alone._

_He looked around and saw two other beings with him. One was a black Yautja, the other was…he squinted…unable to decode what the other being was. Something lightly brushed his chest and he felt warmness inside. 'You all have a destiny.' _

_A voice entered his mind 'She will help you see the light'. But the voice was cut and a new one emerged. 'Everything was born from darkness and shall return so!' The black Yautja then fell to the ground dead, practically swimming inhis own blood. And the other being howled in pain also falling to the ground dead._

_He looked all around he could see nothing! Panic started to eat at his mind. Suddenly a piercing cold stabbed him and he roared. 'Darkness shall once again come for you.'_

XxX

(On a ship)

Cetanu awoke sitting up swiftly and letting his eyes roam the darkness. He was still in his room. His chest heaved up and down, a little relieved that he was still in his room and on his bed. What was that? Cetanu placed a hand over his clammy face and sighed. This was the third time that he had had a dream like this.

_Damnit all! What's wrong with me? _He ran a frustrated hand through his dreadlocks and flared his right mandible. Cetanu was tired of all these confusing dreams that always ended with him getting killed and hearing the exact same message. He sighed and went to lie back down. This wasn't a good way to start the day.

The back of his head connected with the wall instead. "OW! Pauk it all!" he hissed and rubbed the back of his head. This just wasn't his day.

XxX

(Preds house)

The noises of normal outdoor activity woke me up and I looked around. I was in my room, How did I get here? I put a hand to my head to make sure that I didn't have a concussion. I tried to put the events of last night together. I remembered being surprised and then fainting. I couldn't remember what I was surprised about though.

As I mused over what could have happened the phone started to ring. I reached over to the other side of my bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said in a tiered voice.

"_Ah you are finally up good!_" The chipper voice of Mea rang into my ear. I grinned. "Yes, now why did you call at…" I looked at my alarm clock. "…6 in the morning?"

I heard light laughter on the other end. "_Me and Kristen be wondern' when you left last night if you were ok. Mac be sayn' that he saw you leave not long ago but we couldn't find you._"

I sighed. "I think I might have sleep walked all the way home." Mea laughed again. "_Maybe…but I also wanted to remind you that three nights from now is the costume dance, so were your best outfit!_" I smiled.

"Will do! Pred over and out!" I said in my best imitation of a commando voice. "_Aye! Mea over and out!_"

I set the phone down then collapsed back onto the pillows.

XxX

Kristen gave Mea a careful look as she came out of the lobby. "You didn't tell her did you?" Mea shook her head. "Don't worry dear…besides I be wantn' to see this man of yours first!"

Kristen grinned nervously. Mea had no idea what she was getting into.

XxX

(Out side a coffee shop later that day)

I stared at the choices in the window for a while but decided not to get anything. _Damn coffee machine!_ I growled and walked down the street.

It was H-O-T today even in my short shorts and skimpy tank top. I growled. It was those fucking reporters again. They had said today would be mild and ok. But noooo that had to go and get it wrong again.

I looked around at the people passing by and spotted a guy with red hair pulled back into a ponytail looking at me. I recognized him as the guy from last night who asked if I was free to dance. I paid him no more attention and kept walking. After a few blocks I noticed that he was following me. I also noticed that he had a hand inside his vest.

Getting a little worried I started to walk faster in a different direction from my house. He followed my pace and that started to grind me even more. Why was he following me? I choose not to find out and darted into an ally way.

I looked back to see that he had pulled out a gun and was running for me. _Oh holy shit!_ I ran faster. I ducked behind a corner and felt a bullet past by my head. I looked around and spotted a dumpster. I quickly ran for it and heard another gun shot. I hid behind it just as the man came around the corner. My heart beat wildly in my chest and I held my breath.

His foot steps echoed throughout the ally and I heard him swear loudly. There was a short beeping sound and then an angry voice hit the air, it sounded familiar. "Well? Did you get her?" There was a sigh. "No…the little bitch got away from me."

"I didn't send you on this mission to play hide and go seek with her general!" The other voice snarled. "Then send some other feds to help me!" the red haired man snapped. There was along pause then, "Alright…come back to base and we'll go over the details there."

There was another beeping sound and then footsteps slowly fading into the distance. I slowly let out my breath and waited for my heart to slow down. Feds, I should have guessed, but what the hell did they want with me? I stood up and got out from behind the dumpster. Peaking around the corner to make sure that that man wasn't there…I then made a sprint for Mea's house.

XxX

Mea stretched her arms and yawned. Kristen had left a while ago to go see her 'man'. _Damn! There's nothing on today!_ She sighed and turned the TV off. She switched her gaze to the window. Ever since last night she had a feeling that someone was watching her but when ever she looked no one was there.

Mea got up and opened the window to let some fresh air in. She wore a white t-shirt with some petal pushers. Her amethyst eyes scanned the crowed below but then raised to the buildings and froze. A dark figure stood on one of the buildings looking at her.

Mea sucked in a deep breath. She couldn't take her eyes off of the figure. It was too far away for her to see much detail but she could see that it was big.

XxX

Cetanu knew it was a bad idea but his better judgment was thrown in the trash when he saw her. Her eyes scanned the crowd but then they fell on him. His insides started to squirm. Why in the world did he feel like this? Suddenly her head snapped away to back inside the building. Cetanu took this as his chance.

XxX

Mea walked back inside and opened the door. Pred ran in and Mea closed the door. _Wow…she looks like hell. _"Gurl! What happened to you?" Pred ignored her for a seconded and looked around.

"Close the door…" Mea closed the door still wondering what was bugging her friend enough to make her act so weird. Mea walked over to Pred.

"Alright gurl spill it." Pred put her head into her hands. "A guy started to chase me while I was walking back to my house." Mea frowned "Is dat it?" Preds demeanor suddenly changed from scared to angry. "He was a fed Mea. The bastard tried to _shoot _me!"

XxX

Cetanu climbed into the window cloaked and watched as the female ooman conversed with his prey. He waited until they agreed on something and his prey left. He didn't care about his prey anymore…he wanted to know why he felt this way about an ooman.

She sighed and sat down. Picking up some kind of remote and turned on the black box in the corner. Cetanu was disgusted by what he saw. _Oh sick pauk'de oomans!_ (Use your imagination) The female must have been disgusted too. "Oh blast you damn TV!" She used the remote thing and turned the 'TV' off. Cetanu took a deep breath to try and steal his raging nerves and decloaked behind her. The female froze and slowly turned around to face him.

XxX

(Park in L.A.)

I was so glad that today was a weekend. It meant that Jake would be busy at his desk and he would be staying there all weekend!

I leaned back against on the bench that I was sitting on. Mea had said that she would be here and that we would go shopping for some new cloths and some for the costume dance on Monday.

I looked at my watch. I had been waiting for 45 minutes and Mea wasn't anywhere in sight. I sighed and got up. What could be keeping her? I started to walk down the path that led deeper into the park. I found it odd that no one was in the park today. I sighed again and ignored it. It was probably because of the heat.

When I was deep into the park, I heard a loud thud and looked around. Stopping in my tracks when I saw nothing. Then something materialized in front of me. I took a step back and looked at the Yautja in front of me. How did it know that I was here?

It was male obviously. He stood at least 8'7 with black colored skin. Thin red strips spiraled down his legs and arms. His light black dreadlocks stopped at the middle of his chest and were held by platinum clasps. His armor was a silvery color and had a few scratches on it. If I had not known better, I would have started to drool at how well toned this guys body was.

He took a step forward and I took a step back. He stopped and tilted his head, making his dreadlocks fall to one side of his masked face. "Who…are you?" I questioned in his language. He trilled in laughter and I arched my eyebrow. "It's funny how the years change us so much isn't it Pred." I almost fell over. That voice! I knew that voice! Oh hell I _dreamed_ that voice!

"Oh gods, DRAZ'NAR!" I cried and ran into his arms that wraped tightly around me. Draz'nar purred and ran a gentle finger down the side of my face. "It's good to see you too Pred." My heart tore free from my chest and flew away singing at the sound of his voice saying my name again.

So there we stood. Happy to be in each others embrace after 4 years of being apart. I forgot about going to the mall, I forgot about Jake, I even forgot the feds. The only thing I knew was Draz'nar and his warm embrace.

XxX

Kawn-ra looked at Cetanu as he came back to the ship. "So where were you?" Merit crossed his arms over his chest. Cetanu pasted them by grumbling and rubbing the top of his head. "Hey yo! Mister Leader of this group what about our prey?" Kawn-ra shouted after him. "GO AFTER IT YOURSELF!" was the loud reply. _This isn't my day._ Cetanu thought and stormed into his room still rubbing the top of his head.

Kawn-ra smirked and started to walk towards the city, this meant that he was in charge now,but Merit looked in the direction that Cetanu went. Why was he acting like he just got dissed by a fema…OH! Merit blinked a few times then grinned. Cetanu must have gone to see that blonde female that he had been staring at last night. And his guess was that the female took a peice of her mind out on Cetanus head.

Merit then cloaked and followed Kawn-ra.

XxX

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! So far Kae-she Katsumi is the biggest fan of this story for she gave me the most reviews!**

**Anywho….Please R&R!**


	5. New aquantences

**A/N: I would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers and readers!**

**Mystic Blade: Hehe yeah…he is in denial isn't he? Thanks for your review!**

**Kae-she Katsumi: I need a bit more information…I plan on adding you in during the dance XD!**

**Yautjapet1313: Glad you found this story! Thanks much for your review!**

**GodessofDiscord: OMG! -Runs around with you also screaming about the Predator concrete jungle game!- I love that game! Well any way thanks for your review! -Continues to run around-**

**Disclaimer: I own me, Mea, Mac, Cetanu, Kawn-ra, Merit, Draz'nar, She'bnari, Hark'uk'arak, and the dude with the red hair. (Still working on the name)**

**Xenodrake owns Kristen and a friend of mine owns Jake!**

**XxX**

Mea looked around carefully. She wanted to make sure that humanoid wasn't around. Although…she felt kinda guilty for hitting him on the head with her high heal shoe. _Shesh Mea you're very intelligent! Going' and hitn' another life form that just probably wanted to talk to you!_

When she saw that he wasn't there she walked into the entrance of the park with quick strides. Mea looked at her watch. Shit! She was 30 minutes late for her little get together with Pred!

Mea started to sprint down the path, hoping that her friend hadn't left yet. Running down the diserted path as fast as she could, Mea couldn't see Pred anywhere. What she found around the next bend wasn't what she expected though.

Pred was there…but so was someone else. He stood a good foot and 7" above her…which meant that he was freak'n tall, considering that Pred was 7' solid! He looked like the one that she threw her shoe at but taller with different skin color and longer dreads.

The two exchanged a few clicks and Mea was amazed that Pred could do them. "Uh…Pred? What in bloody hell is going on here?" Both Pred and the humanoid snapped there heads in her direction. Mea swallowed; maybe this wasn't the brightest idea… "Mea! What are…OH! Well it's about time you got here!" Pred pulled away from the humanoid and walked towards Mea.

"What took you?" she smiled at Mea who wondered how she could be so comfortable around the humanoid. "Er…I met someone like him but…I kinda threw a shoe at him." Mea said timidly. Pred stared at her for a second but started to laugh. "Well then I guess introductions are in order!" With that Pred grabbed Mea's arm and pulled her towards the humanoid.

"Mea…this is Draz'nar, and Draz'nar this is Mea my best friend." Mea craned her head back and waved shyly. 'Draz'nar' then bowed, "It is a pleasure to met one of my mate's ooman friends." He spook in fluent English. "Wow." Was all Mea could say.

XxX

I smiled at Draz'nar. He was such a gentleman. "Mea will you excuse us for a second and then we can go shopping!" Mea nodded her head, still staring at Draz'nar wide eyed.

I motioned for Draz'nar to follow me and went to the other side of the path. "Me and Mea are going shopping…will I see you again?" I put my pathetic face on. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Yes…you will see me again." I smiled in victory and walked back to Mea, blowing Draz'nar a quick good bye kiss. I heard him jump up into the trees and turned my attention back to Mea.

She looked dumbfounded and shocked beond all belief. "Pred…" I patted her shoulder lightly. "Come on spill it."

Mea shook her head and looked at me. "Damn he's hot!" I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. "Come now, TO THE MALL!" I shouted after my laughing fit and hooked my arm with Mea's. She joined me in laughing. "AYE TO THE MALL!" With that we both walked down the path that would lead us to the mall.

XxX

Kawn-ra watched as the black Yautja jumped into the trees. _Wonder why he was here…_ Merit was watching the females as they started to walk away. "Kawn-ra…they're moving!" Kawn-ra snapped himself from his thoughts and looked at the females.

He grinned and started to follow them. They would have to be careful though. Their pray was a hybrid of both Yautja blood and Hard meat blood. Kawn-ra motioned for Merit to follow him as he leapt to the other tree. Merit was unsure about following Kawn-ra's orders…sometimes he got a little carried away… Merit jumped to the next tree and followed Kawn-ra.

XxX

(In an abandoned warehouse)

Kristen hesitated but pushed open the door. "Hello?" Her voice echoed around for a bit but she felt his presence. _Kristen?_ Was the timid reply. Kristen smiled.

XxX

(On a ship)

Cetanu sunk deeper into the bath. He felt like a child after how he acted. He sighed and hit the back of his head against the wall. Not a very smart thing to do. Cetanu yelped in pain and rubbed the back of his head. That was four times today that he had gotten his head hit by something. The second onetime ithappen was after he got up that day. Kawn-ra had 'accidentally' thrown a helmet and it ended up hitting him square in the head.

The third was when that female threw a _shoe_ at him. He moaned. Just thinking about her made his insides squirm and his heart race. Why did he have to feel this way about an ooman? He sighed again and decided to go and see her again…maybe at least learn her name.

XxX

(Out side the mall)

Mea and I walked out of the mall about 3 hours later. I carried only one really big bag. Mea was carrying 3 bags full of cloths and their accessories. "Hey Pred, before you go…I've got a suggestion." I looked up at Mea and smiled. "Oh and what do you suggest?" Mea grinned evilly. "Why don't you ask Draz'nar to come to the costume dance on Monday?"

I smiled, "I was going to…why else would I buy that one outfit that we found?" Mea stared at me. "Ah…I see now! Gonna look all nice for your man." I looked up at the sky and hugged my shopping bag.

"Yup." I said quietly and then waved. "Well I'm going home." She waved. "Aye best be doin' the same!" I then walked down the street, unsure if I would be able to wait until Sunday was over with!

XxX

Mea walked up the stares wondering who she might dance with on Monday. Mea closed and locked her door knowing that someone was in her apartment with her. "Alrigh. You best be comin out this minute!" She hissed and set her things down. "Why? I'm just in the…er…living room I believe you oomans call it."

Mea walked into the living room and gaped. The tiger-like looking humanoid from earlier that daywas sitting on her couch. She raked her mind for something smart to say. "S…sorry about earlier…" Mea could have hit herself. That wasn't what she had planed but it was better then nothing.

He stood up and walked over to her. Mea was pleased to see that he was a bit shorter than Draz'nar. "So…why are you in my apartment?" He cocked his head and trilled for a bit. "I came…to…see you." Mea blinked. He wanted to see her? "Alright then…what be your name?" She felt a bit braver after encountering Draz'nar. "My name is Cetanu…what is your ooman?"

"Mea. Mea Debower." She smiled. He did a small bow of his head in respect. Mea started to walk away but lost her balance when she came to the rug that liked to slide over the floor and fell back onto Cetanu. He grunted in surprise and also fell back onto the couch. Mea blushed fiercely. She was in his lap and her back rested against his abdomen. "O…oops…sorry." She mumbled but for some reason, and against her better judgment, stayed where she was.

Cetanu purred slightly at the feeling of her small body on his. _Wait! What the unholy pauk am I doing? _His heart sped up and he feared that Mea was able to hear it. Unconsciously he wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes.

Mea looked down at Cetanu's arm and blushed more. She looked up at his masked face and waved her hand in front of it. There was no response and Cetanu's deep breathing told her that he was asleep. _Wow…that was pretty fast…_ Mea then laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, joining Cetanu in the oblivion of sleep.

XxX

(Pred house, in her back yard)

I stood in the back yard stretching. I had put my new cloths away and was now waiting for Draz'nar.

My eyes searched the darkening sky for any sign of Draz'nar, it was 9 o'clock and there was still no sign of him. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and I grinned. I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck. "I see you were waiting for someone?" His voice made my heart flutter. "Uh-huh and guess what?" I felt his masked face nuzzle the curve of my neck. "What?" I let my hands come to the edge of his mask and unhook the too clasps. I turned in his arms and pulled his mask off.

Draz'nar's amber eyes looked at me. Oh gods it has been to long since I've seen those beautiful eyes! I leaned up and kissed his inner mouth, dropping his mask to the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck again. He opened his mouth and returned it with ease. His mandibles caressed the sides of my face gently. _Now this is what I've been wanting!_

I smiled through our kiss. _Time to ask._ I broke off our kiss, almost regretting it, and looked deep into his eyes. "Draz'nar…there is going to be a costume dance at the club that I work in and I was wondering if you would like to come." Draz'nar waved a mandible in thought.

He then placed his forehead onto mine. "Of course I'll come…but you must know…I can't dance." I started to laugh. He grinned and gently tugged my braid. "I thought you might find that humorous."

Draz'nar kissed me again. He then pulled away and grabbed his mask. "I should be getting back to my ship…" Draz'nar's head snapped up and he turned around. Looking at the roof of my house. He hissed and pushed me behind him. Suddenly two Yautja appeared there. The tallest one was an emerald green color and he looked pissed. The shorter one was light blue with navy strips and looked confused.

"Kawn-ra and Merit." Draz'nar hissed. I watched as the tallest one jumped down and landed in front of us. "Draz'nar." He hissed back.

XxX

Merit watched Kawn-ra as he jumped a Draz'nar. _Kawn-ra…you are an idiot! Draz'nar is an experienced hunter and captain! Your going to get your ass kicked!_ Merit sighed and watched as Draz'nar easily sidestepped, taking their prey with him. "Leave now Kawn-ra and you won't get hurt!" Draz'nar growled. Kawn-ra roared in anger. "Next time…you won't be here to guard her!" Merit took this as a sign to leave and he jumped to the next building. He knew that Kawn-ra was following him and he started to wonder what Cetanu was doing.

XxX

**A/N: Alright what do you think so far? Well anywho, I would like to give a big hug to all my reviewers and hope that you like this chapter! (Hey Kae-she, I need to know two or three more things and that's it…I'll ask ya later!)**

**P-l-e-a-s-e R&R! (Or I will set free the fluffy fat mush ball from mars! Aka……my cat!)**


	6. Learning to dance and Plans

**A/N: I would like to thank Kae-she and pyrogal1660 for their emails and reviews!**

**Kae-she: You said please and I'm posting this for your B-day so this is dedicated to you! Oh by the way…………HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAE-SHE!**

**Pyrogal1660: Thanks for your reviews in your emails and I'm glad you are liking this story!**

**TheMadRaveingHatter: I'm glad that you like my stories and they are your insperation. By the way...I read your story and I really like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own me, Mea, Mac, Cetanu, Merit, Kawn-ra, Draz'nar, She'bnari, Hark'uk'arak, Rick, and all the other feds that you see and or read about in this fic...same thing with all the people in the club.  
Xenodrake owns Kristen, a friend of mine owns Jake, and Fox owns Lex, Scar, and Grid.**

**OH and Kae-she Katsumi owns Ally/Kae-she.**

XxX

(Mea's apartment)

Cetanu awoke slowly. He blinked his eyes a few times to take in where he was. A muffled moan and movement on his lap told him that he was still in Mea's apartment. _Damn! Was I here all night?_ Cetanu looked down at the still sleeping Mea. The side of her face rested against his chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Cetanu purred and ran his thumb gently down her face. Mea sighed and squirmed in his lap. Cetanu froze. _OH pauk I have been here all night! Shit! I hope Kawn-ra and Merit are stupid enough to believe that I'm still in my room!_

"Mea…" Cetanu poked her side and she moaned. "Just a few more minutes mum." He laughed at her tired response. "Mea get up…I have to go and I think I'll be needing my legs for that." Mea moaned again but opened her eyes. "Alright I be gettn' up." She mumbled. Cetanu grinned and poked her again. "Good morning to you too Cetanu." Mea grumbled and unwrapped her arms from around his waist.

Mea got off his lap and stood up. Cetanu stretched his legs, giving Mea a good view of how well muscled they were. _Hot Damn! He's got a hot body!_ Cetanu got up and walked over to the window. Mea ran after him and caught his hand. "Wait!" _Well Mea old gurl you might as well be askn'._ Cetanu turned his head slightly to look at her. Feeling that he wanted to go and was in a hurry, Mea finally got the guts to ask. "There's going to be a costume dance at a bar that I work in…and I was wondering…if you would like to come? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…" Mea knew that she was starting to blab on about nothing so she shut her mouth and stared at Cetanu.

Cetanu grinned under his mask. "Sure I'll come." Mea squealed in happiness and hugged him. Cetanu pulled away gently and jumped out the window smiling to himself.

When he was gone Mea started to dance around her living room. "OH I can't remember when I was this happy before!" she continued to dance and decided to call Pred and tell her the news!

XxX

(Draz'nar's ship)

Draz'nar walked down the hall of his ship hoping to find his father or one of his friends. "COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU? I…need some help here!" He called out for the ten millionth time. Draz'nar was suddenly tackled from behind. "ARGH! She'bnari let me go!"

The light green female grinned and let him go. "So what do you need help with?" She'bnari asked cheerfully. _She's going to laugh at me; I so just know she's going to laugh._ Draz'nar looked shamefully at the ground. "I…er…need to learn how to dance." He mumbled the last part but She'bnari caught it. "_YOU_ need to learn how to _DANCE_?" Her lean figure started to tremble as she tried hard not to laugh. "I…think…ha-ha…we can all…ha-ha…help you with that." She gasped through giggles and grabbed his wrist. Before Draz'nar knew it She'bnari had hauled him off down the hall to find the others.

XxX

Hark'uk'arak looked around the hall. No one was here but he could swear he heard someone yelling. _BAH! I'm getting to old!_ He growled and turned around but was barreled into by She'bnari. "AHHA! There you are! Come, we need you and the others to help Draz'nar!" Hark'uk'arak looked behind She'bnari to see that she had a stunned Draz'nar in tow. She'bnari grabbed Hark'uk'arak's wrist and dragged him along with Draz'nar. Hark'uk'arak looked at his son. "What's got her all bubbly?"

"Er…I told her that I needed to learn how to dance…" Hark'uk'arak almost tripped when he heard that. "WH…WHAT?"

XxX

"SCAR! LEX! WE NEED TO SEE YOU GUYS IN THE MED LAB NOW!" She'bnari's giddy voice shouted through their COM link. Scar moaned. "What does she want now?" Lex hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Come now. Have a good attitude, maybe this time she didn't do something stupid."

Scar shook his head, highly doubting it but followed Lex down the halls and to the med lab. The doors opened they stared at what they saw. Draz'nar was sitting on one of the tables with a hand over his face and was blushing; even though you could barley see it because of how black his skin was now. She'bnari was practically bouncing up and down, her brown eyes full of mischief. And Hark'uk'arak was standing next to his son with a weirded out look on his face.

"Where's the party?" Scar said sarcastically. Lex rolled her eyes and socked him in the shoulder again.

She'bnari could barely hold it in. "Draz'nar needs to learn how to dance!" Both Scar and Lex looked at Draz'nar who moaned and buried his face in his hands. _Oh boy…damn can this get anymore embarrassing?_ Obviously it could get more embarrassing and did when they started to teach him how to dance correctly.

XxX

(In an abandoned warehouse)

Grid hissed. _DAMN THIS HURTS! _Kristen patted his head. "Don't be a baby…I'm almost done." She finished applying some weird gel on Grids arm.

XxX

(Cetanu's ship)

Merit knocked on Cetanu's door. "Hey Cetanu…?" The door slid open and a 'happy' Cetanu peaked out. Merit grinned. This was the first time for him to see his friend smiling about something other then killing. "I was just dropping by to tell you that Draz'nar is here…and he's protecting our prey." Merit felt weird referring to the hybrid as prey after what he saw last night.

Cetanu blinked. Draz'nar was here? Oh well he really didn't care. "Thanks Merit but frankly I could care less!" Merit was taken aback by how happy Cetanu sounded. "Damn Cetanu…are you ok? Wait…don't answer that I think I know." He grinned at his friend. "You went to see that blonde chick again, didn't you?" Cetanu's yellow eyes widened. "Shit! How the hell did you know that?"

"Well for starters you've been acting all weird every time you see her and when you came back from 'scouting' you looked like you got dissed by a female and now you're acting all giddy and junk." Cetanu growled and pulled Merit into his room. "Damn! If it's that obvious…oh shit I hope Kawn-ra doesn't know!"

Merit laughed. "No, I'm sure he doesn't. Kawn-ra was too excited about being leader for the day to notice anything." Cetanu sighed in relief. Sometimes Kawn-ra was a little to over reacting on some things.

XxX

(Preds house)

I didn't hear my door open as I set the phone down. I was happy for Mea, she had gotten visited by a Yautja named Cetanu and had asked him to come to the dance. I grinned, I couldn't wait for the dance…actually I couldn't wait for Draz'nar!

"Hello my beautiful wife." I jumped in surprise and turned around to come face to face with Jake. "Oh…h…Hi Jake." I stuttered and tried to move around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. "What? No kiss?" Jake grinned and I growled. "Now, I've been hearing things about a costume dance at your work…why wasn't I invited?" I froze. Holy shit! How was I going to get out of this bind? "I…thought…you had a conference then." I lied swiftly and hoped that he would buy it.

Jake ran his and down my back and I went cold. I hated it when the bastard touched me! "Yes you are right…which is why I'm sending a friend of mine with you." Jake motioned for me to look at my door. I let my gaze wander there and stopped breathing for a second.

It was the man with the red hair that tried to shoot me! "Rick…this is my beautiful wife Brittney, and Brittney this is Rick my co-worker." My blood ran cold and I nodded. Jake grinned coldly and patted my head. "Have fun my dear."

He left the room and Rick followed him. After I was sure that they had left I closed the door, then grabbed my phone and punched in Kristen's number. The phone rang but there was no answer. I swore under my breath and waited for the answering machine to kick in.

XxX

(Kristen's apartment, later in the afternoon)

Kristen walked up the stairs and unlocked her door. She motioned for Grid to come in quickly. When he was in Kristen made sure no one saw that and closed the door.

She sat down on her couch with a sigh while Grid walked around her house. A flashing caught the corner of her eye and Kristen went over to the answering machine. Seeing that there was one missed call she pressed the play button.

_You have one unheard message…first unheard message._

Kristen rolled her eyes. Why did it have to state the obvious?

**_Kristen? If you are there please oh please pick up! _**Kristen frowned at the panic stricken voice of her best friend. **_I need you and Mea to help me! I'm going to start from the beginning since you don't know it all. Well…on Sunday I was chased by a man with red hair and he had a gun. He tried to shoot me but failed. I told this to Mea and we agreed to meet in the park. I was then visited by…the guy that I'm always looking for. Well I asked him to come to the party and he agreed. Then Mea called me this morning to tell me that she had also asked some to the dance. _**

_**I put the phone down and Jake comes in saying that a friend of his was going with me to the dance. It was the man with the red hair! His name is Rick and I don't want to go anywhere with him! Kristen…If you get this message please tell Mea and HELP ME!**_

The message ended and Kristen stood there dumbfounded. _I think we should help her._ Grid whispered and walked up next to her. Kristen looked at him and nodded grabbing her own phone and called Mea.

XxX

(Back at Preds house)

The phone rand and I dashed for it. "Hello?" I couldn't believe how panicky my voice sounded.

"**_Pred, don't worry, this is a three way line and you are speaking to Mea and Kristen."_** I sighed in relief.

"Thank God! So what's the plan captain Mea and Kristen?" I heard Kristen laugh.

"**_Well for starters how about we come and get you before this Rick character takes you himself?"_** Kristen suggested.

"**_That does sound like a good idea but what should we be doin if he follows us to the dance and gets her then?"_** Mea questioned.

I grinned evilly. "I think I can take care of it to where he won't be able to follow us." There was a long pause on both lines.

"**_What do you have in mind?"_** Kristen asked slyly. My grin widened. "Oh nothing, but it includes an unconscious person, ropes and a locked closet!"

I heard both Mea and Kristen laugh. **_"That be sure to teach dat bastard a lesson or two!"_** Mea stated and laughed again.

"Alright be hear to pick me up at 6:00, K?"

"**_Ok!"_** they both replied and hung up.

XxX

(Down town)

A young woman picked up a flier for a costume dance at a local bar. She was 19 years old and was 5' tall. Her amber eyes swiftly read the paper and she brushed her long black hair out of her face. She had tan skin and wore blue jeans with a black happy bunny shirt that said 'cute but crazy'. She smiled, put the flier in her pocket and then continued down the street. _This might be fun!_ She thought happily.

XxX

**A/N: Alright…In the next chapter we get to see a lot of things! Like Rick getting his ass kicked and the fun dance party XD!**

**Well I hoped you all liked this chapter and if you do you will kindly…………READ AND REVIEW! Please and thank you!**

**(Or else! j/k!)**


	7. PARTAY!

**A/N: Ok here is the long expected Dance party XD!**

**Cittygurl: Thanks for your reviews! -sniffles- I feel so loved!**

**Kae-she Katsumi: Your welcome and here is a second chapter for you!**

**Mystic Blade: Glad you like my story so far!**

**TheMadRaveingHatter: Thank you for your review and the second chapter of your story rocks!**

**Disclaimer: er…same as before…**

(Pred's house)

It was 5:45. Time to put my plan into action. I grabbed a frying pan and walked to the left side of my door frame. "Hey Jake? Can you help me?" I called out in a pleading voice. His footsteps echoed down the hall and I waited. His shadow loomed in my door way. "What do you need my…" I swung the frying pan and it hit him square in the face. Jake fell to the ground without a sound and I stepped up to him.

Satisfaction bloomed in my chest. Finally after four years, I finally got a chance to kick the bastard's ass. I lifted the frying pan and hit him again. Then I kicked him in the groin. I wanted to do more but had to cut my torment time short because I knew Rick would be here soon.

Grabbing Jakes collar, I dragged him into the hall closet and tied him to the coat rack in there. While closing the door I heard the front doorbell ring. "COMING!" I shouted and hid the frying pan behind my back. I ran to the front door and opened it to let Rick in. "Are you ready?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to look innocent. "No…I still have to change but you can wait in the hall." Rick nodded and stepped in while I closed the door. As soon as he was in front of me, I brought the frying pan down on his head. "That's for trying to kill me you son of a bitch!" I murmured as his unconscious body hit the floor. I then threw him onto my shoulder and walked back to the closet. Opening it up, I then tied him to the coat rack with Jake.

Grinning in victory I closed the door and locked it from the outside. _Ha-ha! PredWinner, Fed and fuckerlosers!_ I looked at my watch. It was now 5:48. Wow…that went fast. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into my room. I swiftly grabbed my outfit and went into the bathroom to change.

XxX

(6 minutes later)

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the full body mirror. The outfit was made up of an ankle length black skirt that had slits up the sides that stopped at my hips with a Black and red halter top that dipped a little low in the front. I had taken out my braid and put my hair into a loose ponytail. For shoes I had on Egyptian style sandals.

I smiled and twirled around. It looked even better on me now then it had back in the store. _I hope Draz'nar likes it!_ I twirled one last time then headed for the door.

XxX

(In Mea's car)

Mea looked at me when I got into the car. "So…details girl!" Kristen blurted from behind my seat and I grinned. "I took a frying pan to their heads then tied them to a coat rack in the closet." Both of my friends started to laugh uncontrollably. I took this time to look at what they were wearing.

Mea was wearing purple cargo pants with a black tank that had a diamond shaped hole on the stomach. Attached to the shirt was fishnet that wrapped around her arms. Some chains hung from her waist and she was wearing her combat boots. I grinned…she looked like a punk rock princess, and as always her short blonde hair was spiked.

Kristen was wearing a green velvet dress that made her look like an elven priestess. Her brown hair was straighter then I remembered with a silver circlet around her forehead and she had some green high heals on.

"So are we ready to go and rock out?" Mea said as she started the car. Both Kristen and I hollered in response and we drove off down the road.

XxX

(Roof of the bar)

Cetanu took a deep breath and shifted from foot to foot. He wanted to see Mea so badly! "Cetanu? What are you doing here?" Cetanu whirled around to see Draz'nar walk up to him. A sudden image of the black male dead pasted through his head. Was this one of the other people from his nightmare? He shook his head of those thoughts. "Uh…hi Draz'nar…I'm waiting for someone." Cetanu stuttered. A low growl admitted from Draz'nar's chest. Cetanu took a step back from the taller male. "Why are you hunting Pred?"

"I'm not hunting her anymore! The order to hunt her down was ordered by our clans Elder! Kawn-ra is the one that won't stop!" Cetanu said in panic…something he didn't feel very much. Draz'nar sighed. "Forgive me…I'm just protecting the one that I love." Cetanu did a double take. "Huh?" _What the unholy pauk? He's in love with the hybrid?_

Both Cetanu and Draz'nar looked down at the line of people. Cetanu spotted Mea easily. She was standing next to the hybrid and another ooman female. Her name made his insides squirm and melt. "Come…lets go inside." Draz'nar called and walked over to the window, closely followed by Cetanu.

XxX

(Inside the club)

The beat of the music coursed through my chest as we stepped into the club. Mac waved to us. I gave him a wink and he stared in shock. He and I did this deal about that if I found a guy that I was going to 'truly' dance with that I was suppose to wink.

Mac gave me a thumbs up and the club became full of people.

As the beat became heavy, Kristen, Mea, and I started to sway our hips together. A few guys stared at us and smirked. I ignored them and started to look for Draz'nar.

I watched as a tiger-like looking Yautja with black armor walked up to us. Mea smiled and flung herself into his arms. I grinned and kept dancing as they started to dance together. That must be Cetanu.

Mac's voice suddenly hit the air. **_"Alright people…who's ready to party?"_** The entire club erupted with cheers. **_"Then here's the first song for tonight!"_**

The intro of the song came on and I almost laughed. It was what Mac liked to call my 'theme song'.

_She's a Rebel_

_She's a Saint_

_She's the salt of the Earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a Rebel_

_VIGILANTE_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of DESTRUCTION_

_From Chicago_

_To Toronto_

_She's the one that they _

_Call old whatsername_

_She's the symbol_

_Of resistance _

_And she's holding on my _

_HEART LIKE A HANDGRENADE_

I started to bang my head and hips to the back beat. Mac new me too well.

_Is she thinking_

_What I'm thinking?_

_Is she the mother of all bombs?_

_Gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble_

_Like I'm trouble?_

_Make it a double_

_Twist of Fate_

_Or a Melody that_

_She sings the revolution  
The dawning of out lives  
She brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
Nothing comes to mind._

Kristen was pulled away to dance with a tall figure covered completely by a cape. I barely noticed and kept dancing.

_She sings the Revolution_

_The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
Nothing comes to mind _

More men started to stare at me. One got brave enough to try and dance with me but I just grinned and shoved him out of my way.

_She's a Rebel  
She's a Saint  
She's the salt of the Earth  
And she's dangerous_

_She's a Rebel_

_VIGILANTE  
Missing link on the brink  
of DESTRUCTION_

_She's a Rebel  
She's a Saint  
She's the salt of the Earth  
And she's dangerous  
She's a Rebel  
VIGILANTE  
Missing link on the brink  
of DESTRUCTION_

_She's a Rebel  
She's a Rebel  
She's a Rebel  
And she's dangerous_

_She's a Rebel_

_She's a Rebel  
She's a Rebel  
And she's dangerous!_

_She's a Rebel-by GreenDay_

The song stopped and everyone applauded. I don't know how, but I heard a light purr above the noise. I turned and saw Draz'nar's tall figure. I tilted my hip, rested my hand there, and crooked my finger, motioning for him to come here. He started to move and I flashed him a saucy grin.

XxX

Draz'nar could barely think, could barely breathe when he saw Pred. He felt his insides do back flips as he walked towards her. Draz'nar stepped next to her and she smiled. "So…what do you think?" Holy shit…she wanted to know what he though?

"You look beautiful." Ha! That's and understatement for what Draz'nar really wanted to say. Draz'nar's heart melted when he saw her smile widen. Oh he loved her so much! Before Draz'nar could say anything more, a new song started to play and Pred pulled him out into the middle of the dance floor with her.

XxX

Wow…Mac wasn't kidding when he said that he would play my favorite songs for me when I had found a guy. I let go of Draz'nar's hand and started to sway my hips with my arms above my head, making small sensual movements with them.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
2x _

_If I was a rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

I closed my eyes and let my body flow with the song. It felt so good to dance like this and not have to care about how others look at you. I laughed and started to do a few steps here and there.

_Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town _

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know _

_If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me _

My hip accidentally bumped into some one. I opened an eye and saw that Draz'nar was staring at me.

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know _

_Eve  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x), what  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x)  
What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
(Original track and ting, mmm)  
You know you can't buy these things (no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish people  
You know who I am _

_Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love _

_If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Rich Girl-by Gwen Stefani_

I looked at Draz'nar. "Are you just going to stand there all night?" He shook his head making his dreads swish from side to side. "No…I just…the way you moved…" I laughed and cut him off with my hand.

Suddenly a man came up to me, his breath smelled like alcohol. "Well, aren't we a pretty sight. Why don't you come with me and I'll give you something to squeal about." I growled and was about to punch the man but Draz'nar's fist beat me to it. "Sorry bastard…I'm already taken." I spat and thankfully hugged Draz'nar's arm. "Thank you."

I looked around and saw a girl standing a ways off dancing by herself. She had long black hair was 5' tall. I let go of Draz'nar and walked over to her. "Hi there!" She looked at me and smiled. "Hi." I looked closely at her eyes. They were an amber color…kind of like Draz'nar's eyes. "What's your name?" She paused. "My name is Ally."

I smiled, "Hi Ally. I'm Brittney…but please call me Pred." Ally nodded and then pointed to Draz'nar. "Who's he?" I grabbed Draz'nar's hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "This is Draz'nar…hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you dance with us?" I said and smiled more. Ally blinked a few times but nodded her head.

Mac's voice boomed over the crowd. _**"Now** **let's get ready to really party! This is one that will switch you on." **_I grinned. I loved it when Mac gave hints as to what the song was. The song suddenly burst through my head and I started to move my body to the beat. Doing a few moves that I never knew I could do.

XxX

"Do you see her?"

"Yes…she's over there."

"Good…keep watching her…and the others too."

XxX

_Switch  
Alright ready  
Come on man, this is what I do  
Yo mic check, mic check, yeah here you go  
Nah, he over here  
Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing  
It's called "Switch" (switch)  
Let's get it going _

_chorus  
Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it _

_Hey, vibe to vibe a second, it's a club girl why you arrived naked  
Hear that, how the veteran glide the record  
But don't download, go out and buy the record  
Hey, something sexy bout her  
Girl on the floor, all her friends around her  
I mean real clean, ain't gotta touch or nothing  
It ain't like I like a chick on chick or something  
I'm just a sucker for a hot track  
Gimme a drink and a chick to tell 'Stop that'  
Dance is a hop and a clap, flip it round  
Now bring it on back, break it down  
Now switch_

I felt Draz'nar put his hands on my hips and pull me back to him. I liked the feel of his body against my bare back. I also took note that he did know how to dance…and very well at that.

_chorus  
Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it _

_Uh uh uh  
I gotta question, I need to ask somebody  
Why is it that when y'all see me at the party  
Y'all be looking like, "Ooh, he a movie star  
He ain't supposed to be out on the floor with everybody"  
But oh wait, whoa, y'all forgetting  
When I was, amateur spitting before the scripts were written  
First one in, last one out the club  
Bursting in, passing out in the club  
Back at it, this cat is the wit and the charm  
Taking you higher, like a syringe hittin' ya arm  
Bringing the fire, making your Benz ring the alarm  
Let me see you clap, spin baby, come on  
Switch_

I watched Ally dance and smiled. She was a bit of a quiet person…but I liked her. I lifted up my arms and wrapped them around Draz'nar's neck. After all these years of missing him and feeling so alone…I finally got to feel whole again, like the other half of my soul came back with Draz'nar.

_chorus  
Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
_

_Turn it over and hit it _

_Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh  
What you too cute to dance, or you scared_

_It ain't really that hard to do and  
I aint trying to be in love with you and  
All I wanted was a moment or two to  
See if you could do that switch-a-roo and  
Shut your mouth fool, get your crew and  
The thick body and the rear one too and  
I'll be right hear waiting on you to  
See if y'all can do that switch-a-roo _

_Hey, hey _

_That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, switch _

_chorus  
Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it _

_Switch-by Will Smith_

XxX

Cetanu smiled under his mask and watched as Mea stopped dancing. "My, my. You learn to dance fast." She huffed and hugged him tightly. Cetanu purred and ran a hand down her back. Mea loved it when he did that.

"Oh Cetanu…I can't remember when I was this happy before." She sighed and snuggled her face into him. "Neither can I." He whispered and started to sway. A new slow song had just come on.

XxX

I turned around to face Draz'nar when Mac started to play the slow song that always use to tare at my heart. But now for some reason it didn't. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to sway. He had obviously learned how to dance.

_I can only imagine what it will be like _

_When I walk by your side _

_I can only imagine what my eyes will see _

_When your face is before me _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine _

_Surrounded by your glory _

_What will my heart feel? _

_Will I dance for you Jesus? _

_Or in awe of you be still? _

_Will I stand in your presence? _

_Or to my knees will I fall? _

_Will I sing Halelluja? _

_Will I be able to speak at all? _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine_

Draz'nar loved the feel of her body pressing against his. It had been four ooman years since he had held anyone like this.

_I can only imagine when that day comes _

_And I find myself standing in the Son _

_I can only imagine when all I will do _

_Is forever, forever worship you _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine _

_Surrounded by your glory _

_What will my heart feel? _

_Will I dance for you Jesus? _

_Or in awe of you be still? _

_Will I stand in your presence? _

_Or to my knees will I fall? _

_Will I sing Halelluja? _

_Will I be able to speak at all? _

_I can only imagine, yeah _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Surrounded by your glory _

_What will my heart feel? _

_Will I dance for you Jesus? _

_Or in awe of you be still? _

_Will I stand in your presence? _

_Or to my knees will I fall? _

_Will I sing Halelluja? _

_Will I be able to speak at all? _

_I can only imagine, yeah _

_I can only imagine, yeah, yeah _

_I can only imagine, Yeah _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine, Ohh yeah _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine when all I will do _

_is forever, forever worship you _

_I can only imagine _

_I Can Only Imagine-by MercyMe_

Making sure that no one was watching, I unclasped Draz'nar's mask and pulled it off. "Pred…what are you d…" I kissed his inner mouth and used the mask to block off on lookers. "I love you so much Draz'nar." I whispered and kissed him again. He purred loudly and kissed me back with just as much passion.

Breaking the kiss was hard but I did it and put his mask back on. I smiled and leaned into him. I caught Ally grinning out of the corner of my eye and guessed that she had seen.

XxX

"Sir we've spotted them all except for the two other beings…we think that they're on the ship…what now?"

"We wait of course. Be read for my signal."

"Yes sir."

XxX

**A/N: Wow this is the longest chapter that I've ever done O.O. Well anywho…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (I'm going to Mexico on Wednsday so I'll update in...6 days! Bye!)**


	8. Capture of what was once free

**A/N: I'm Back from Mexico! It was sooo beautiful there! And Kae-she…I'm sorry to say that I was not abducted by Predators –sniffles and cries- Here is chapter 8 for all you wonderful people…even though one of the people below was a flame.**

**Kae-she Katsumi: Thanks for your review and I'm sorry that I didn't meet any Predators…even though I wished for it every night lol.**

**TheMadRaveingHatter: Hehe…glad you liked the chapter and songs!**

**Cittygurl: Thanks sooo much for your reviews and I loved the seconded chapter of your story!**

**Xenodrake: Thanks you for your wonderful reviews and yes I know you're my biggest fan but that's because you're my best friend because I'm your biggest fan too. –Says that all in one breath- Well anywho…I can't wait for your next chapter and I'm glad you like my stories!**

**Mystic Blade: I was debating about that but decided that they can bitch fight later lol. Well anywho thanks bunches for your review. –Gives you a big cyber hug-**

**Anonymous: Your flame will self destruct in 5 4 3 2- oh…wait it was already deleted! XP. Its not fun coming back from a happy vacation to a mean flame but oh well, I live on!**

**Disclaimer: I own me, Mea, Mac, Cetanu, Merit, Kawn-ra, Draz'nar, She'bnari, Hark'uk'arak, Rick, Meera, Morris, Job, Ramse and any other unimportant fed that I can't think of right now O.o.**

**Xenodrake owns Kristen, a friend of mine owns Jake and Kae-she Katsumi owns Ally/Kae-she**

**XxX**

(Cetanu's ship)

Merit looked at Kawn-ra who was pacing back and forth. "Kawn-ra, if you pace any faster you'll make a hole in the floor and make your feet fall off, now chill!"

Kawn-ra stopped and looked at the weapons room. "You know what…I need to hunt something…don't tell Cetanu whenever he gets back from-what ever he's doing." He reported and grabbed his weapons. Merit sighed. He knew where and why Cetanu was gone. _Great…now I have to keep two secrets. Damn you Kawn-ra!_ Merit moaned mentally. "Go already! I won't tell." Kawn-ra grinned under his mask and jumped out into the night. Merit watched his form disappear. "I just hope you stay out of sight."

Merit turned around to go to his room but heard a twig snap outside. Knowing very well that it wasn't Kawn-ra, Merit walked out slowly with his spear extended. He looked from side to side but saw nothing. Merit heard another twig snap and scanned the area one more time.

There was still nothing there! "Dammit!" Merit swore.

The sharp sound of a gun shot filled the air and sudden pain shot up through Merit's leg. Giving a roar of pain he looked down to see his blood flowing freely from a bullet wound in his upper leg. Merit looked to his left just as another bullet hit his arm.

_Where are they dammit!_ Merit hissed as six darts hit him. Two in his upper arm, three in his chest, and one on his thigh. Merit threw his spear in a random direction and heard someone scream. Looking closely at where it was, he saw a faint outline of an ooman figure stuck on his spear. _Oomans! But why can't I see them!_

All hell broke loose and Merit felt six more bullets hit home somewhere on his body. Suddenly the drugs from the darts started to kick in as well as blood loss. Merit felt light headed and started to sway.

He fell to his knees then collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

XxX

Nine figures in white suits slowly walked up to the unconscious hunter. The tenth was sitting on the ground moaning and trying to get the aliens spear out of his leg.

"So…is the ugly bastard out?" One of them asked and poked the alien with his gun.

"I think so." A female voice replied and she pulled her helmet off.

A loud moan came from the one pined by the spear and her face darkened. "Oh put a sock in it Morris and just pull the fucking thing out of your leg already!"

Morris pulled his helmet off and glared at the woman. "When you have one of these things in your fucking leg…don't come crying to me Meera!"

"Alright you two that's enough! You can flirt with each other back at base but right now let's get this thing out of here and to the lab." A man with ruffled brown hair said stiffly.

Meera glared at him. "Isn't there supposed to be another one of these ugly motherf-" the man glared back at her and cut her sentence short. "Yes and it left a while ago."

Morris rolled his eyes and bit his lip as two of his teammates pulled the spear out of his leg. "Sure…but who the hell is going to find it Job?"

"We already have another team waiting for it." Job replied and walked over to the unconscious hunter. "Now let's get it to base before I have your heads for not listening to orders." His last words were cold and he glanced at his team. "NOW!"

XxX

(In a park)

Kawn-ra pulled the spine clean from his pray. He grinned, this was his way of reliving stress or nervousness…plus it gave him something to do.

Kawn-ra watched the lifeless body slump to the ground in a pool of the oomans blood. He slung the skull and spine over his back on a piece of wire and jumped up into a tree.

He opened his communicator. He wanted to check in with Merit to make sure that Cetanu wasn't back yet. Kawn-ra gulped. Cetanu was very…cold…when he was angry and he didn't approve of Kawn-ra and Merit going hunting with out a partner for back up.

_Blah! Cetanu worries too much…not to mention he's been out of it for the past few days._ Kawn-ra thought and turned the communicator on. "Hey Merit…are you there?" There was no answer on the other end and Kawn-ra rolled his eyes. Merit was probably asleep again.

The branch holding Kawn-ra suddenly broke and he fell on his back. "Oof!" He moaned and slowly got up. Damn…now he would have to take out more stress. The sound of someone moving caught his ears and he looked around. No one was there.

Kawn-ra shook his shoulders and snorted. Typing in a few keys on his wrist computer, he let his mask change visions. Kawn-ra had a very little range of visions, Cetanu had the most and poor Merit was stuck with just thermal vision.

Stopping on his last vision he looked around and spotted at least six ooman figures in the underbrush. Stress relief city. Kawn-ra grinned and let his wrist blades extend. This was going to be interesting.

Kawn-ra saw them pull out a trank guns. _Wait…how the hell did they find me!_ He suddenly thought and felt a sharp pain in his side.

XxX

(Park out side of the Bar)

Ally stretched her arms and looked behind her. Pred had introduced her to her other friends and now Pred, Draz'nar, Mea, Cetanu, Kristen, and a really tall cloaked figure were walking behind Ally.

Ally smiled, Pred was nice to her and the others were just as nice. _Nice people in L.A…huh…who'd a thunk it._

Mea suddenly screamed and everyone stopped and looked at her. Cetanu was at her side in mere seconds. "Mea…what's wrong?" Pred asked and walked over. Mea opened her mouth but collapsed on the ground…with a tranquilizer dart in her shoulder. Ally watched as 15 feds walked out of the trees.

"We would appreciate it if you and you friends came quietly." One with black hair said to Draz'nar as he moved in front of Pred. The man then turned to Cetanu. "Same to you if you want your two friends to live." Cetanu hissed. How dare they threaten Merit and Kawn-ra. "If you value your life ooman…you will leave them alone." He hissed and picked Mea up.

Ally felt cold metal being pressed to the side of her head. Looking over, she saw that Kristen had a gun pointed at her forehead, and a gun pointed to the back of Preds head.

"Now, now, I believe you aren't holding all the cards right now Yautja." The man mused and Cetanu hissed. Draz'nar swiftly turned around and stared at Preds wide eyed face. A threatening growl arose in his chest. "We will go with you…but if you hurt them…I swear that you will wish you were dead."

Pred looked at Draz'nar horrified as the feds shackled his wrists, Cetanu's wrists, and the cloaked figures wrists. "Draz'nar…don-" The fed behind her snarled and hit the back of her head with the butt of his gun. "Shut up you bitch!" he hissed and shackled her wrists.

Cetanu watched as Draz'nar fought to control his anger. He himself was furious. They had thrown Mea's unconscious body into a vehicle like she was nothing more then a rag doll. Kristen's wrists were shackled as well as Ally's and they were lead to the vehicle.

Pred felt the sharp twinge of a needle in her arm and knew that they were drugging her. Draz'nar felt the exact same thing. In a mater of seconds they were both unconscious.

The feds dragged their limp bodies to the truck and tossed them into the back with every one else.

A man with short dirty blonde hair walked up to the one with black hair and saluted. "The trucks are ready to head for base…shall we move on Ramse?"

Ramse nodded. "Let's get these beings back to base…tell them to carry on." The younger man turned and hoped into one of the trucks. Ramse lit a cigarette and took a drag. "Damn…I hope Jake knows what he's doing…damn…he'll have my head if the boss knew that I said that." Ramse's rolled his eyes and took another drag as he walked back towards the other truck.

The engines started and the trucks drove off into the night.

XxX

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 8 and 9 will be coming soon!**

**Kawn-ra: -Glares at the wall-**

**Me: What's wrong now?**

**Kawn-ra: Damn…I only got to kill ONE ooman!**

**Me: -rolls eyes and shoves Kawn-ra into a pit-**

**Kawn-ra: -screams like a little girl and tries to climb out because of what was in the pit-**

**Me: -looks at the sign that reads: WARNING! The fluffy fat mush ball from mars lives here! - ehehe oops…Well…please review while I try and save Kawn-ra from the wrath of my cat…**

**PLEASE READ AND REIVEW…I'm begging you!**


	9. Rude awakening

**A/N: Here is chapter 9! Hope it meets your expectations!**

**Kae-she: Thanks for the review! Oh by the way…thanks for the first review on my new story!**

**Cittygurl: I hope you redo your stories soon cause I just love them! Thanks for your review!**

**Mystic Blade: Ok here is the answer to your question and anyone else who is confused. Grid was the figure in the cloak! Heheheh! Thanks for the wonderful review!**

**Chancelor22: Thanks for the review! You get a cyber hug XD**

**Xenodrake: I'm happy that you're back and here is chapter 9 for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own me, Mea, Mac, Cetanu, Kawn-ra, Merit, Draz'nar, She'bnari, Hark'uk'arak, Rick, Morris, Meera, Job, Ramse, Liz, and Ry…and other unimportant people!**

**Xenodrake owns Kristen, a friend owns Jake, Kae-she Katsumi owns Ally/Kae-she, and Fox owns Lex, Scar, and Grid.**

XxX

Merit opened a groggy eye then swiftly closed it as light exploded in his vision. Moaning loudly, he tried again and blinked a few times. "Oh thank the gods you're awake!" The sound of Kawn-ra's voice made Merit look to his left.

Kawn-ra stood right next to him and held out a hand. Merit gladly took it. "Wha…what happened?" he said weakly and Kawn-ra set him back on something…a wall duh. Merit couldn't believe at how slow he was thinking. "I think we both got…grr…caught by _oomans_." Kawn-ra spat and tightened his grip on Merits arm accidentally.

Images of what happened before slammed into Merits head. "Shit…How in the world did they manage that?" Kawn-ra loosened his grip and shook his head. "I don't know but…C'JIT! I can't believe that they would do this!" Merit frowned at Kawn-ra's sudden out burst. "What are you talking about?"

Kawn-ra rolled his red eyes and pointed at Merit. "Look at the two of us and you'll figure it out." Merit blinked for a second then realized what Kawn-ra was talking about.

"PAUK-DE OOMANS!" He shrieked and his eyes widened.

XxX

A young woman with red hair and glasses walked into the science bay and scanned the area for someone. "Hey Liz…it's about time you got here." A man with platinum hair shouted across the room.

Liz crossed her arms over her chest and slowly walked over. "Well Ry…why don't you try and get past military men who are drunk and want to fuck you up hm?" Ry held up his hands in defense and smiled. "Eheh…no thank you…" He cleared his throat and looked at the cages. "All of them are in the glass cages now…but what about project 56902? How is she doing?"

Liz gave Ry a look and stared at the glass cages. Her green eyes emotionless and her arms still crossed over her chest. "Project 56902 is doing just fine…I wish to talk to them by the way." Ry double taked and looked at Liz.

"Did you just say that you wanted to speak with them?" She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes idiot…now open the window screen so I can speak to them." Ry gulped and walked over to the control panels. Typing in a few keys, he watched as Liz walked up to the glass cages. "Would you like me to put them all in one cage?"

She smiled coldly. "Yes."

Ry gulped again and typed in the code that would attach all the cages.

XxX

I slammed my fist into the wall and yelped in pain. "Damn this wall!" I screeched and slid to the floor. Kristen shook her head and stared at the floor. "Why do the feds want us?" Mea asked in rage. She had woken up not long ago and was not a happy camper.

I growled and clenched my fists. "It's all my fault…they wanted me and the others…I never meant to drag you guys into this." Ally shook her head. "No…I think they wanted all of us no matter what." I looked at her and smiled.

Suddenly we all heard the sound of a door sliding open and I fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ow!" I moaned and slowly sat up. Kristen, Mea, and Ally were staring at something behind me and I turned around to see a short hall way and another cage.

Ally was the first to speak. "Let's go in and see who else is here." Kristen nodded and got up. Mea lifted my to my feet and we all started to walk down the hall way.

XxX

Grid paced from one end of the cage to the other. Cetanu had his chin resting on his fist and his yellow eyes were following Grids movements. Draz'nar was leaning against the wall and was staring up at the ceiling.

"Will someone please tell him to stop pacing! It's driving me insane!" Cetanu growled and pull his gaze off of Grid. Draz'nar looked at Cetanu with an evil smirk. "Well…I only know of two people who can speak to him, and they both happen to be two of the females that were with us."

Cetanu's eyes widened and he growled louder. "No way am I letting a female see me like this! I prefer Grid's pacing." Draz'nar trilled in amusement and his mandibles curled up into a smile.

Suddenly two sections of one wall flew up and they all looked over. Kawn-ra and Merit poked their heads out of one and slowly walked into the room. Kawn-ra glared at Draz'nar and Grid. "What are _they_ doing here?" Merit sighed and slapped Kawn-ra on the back of his head and flared his left mandible. "Duh…they were captured just like us."

Kawn-ra was about to slam Merit in the chest but he suddenly remembered something and put his fist down.

Draz'nar shook his head and turned his attention to the other opening. There were a few shout that were barley ledge able then, "LET GO OF ME!"

The next thing to happen was three females to come tumbling through the door and land in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"OW! Mea you're on my foot!" Kristen's muffled yell hit the air.

"OWWWW! Well Ally be on my arm!" Mea wined.

Ally started to laugh. Grid walked over and pulled Kristen out of the pile with his tail. _'Are you alright?'_ he asked her and set her down gently. Kristen looked up at him and sighed. _'Yes I am but…something happened in the hall way.'_

Grid was about to say something but suddenly both Mea and Ally screamed.

Merit and Cetanu looked and saw Kawn-ra advancing on the two females. In a flash Cetanu was in front of Mea and snarled dangerously at Kawn-ra.

"_Why do you protect her! Now you might have to take her as a mate!_" Kawn-ra screamed but started to advance more on Ally who was scowling at him.

Mea looked at Cetanu. "What did he just say?" Blood rushed to Cetanu's face and he looked away. Mea took this time to take in his facial features. He had for mandibles surrounding sharp inner teeth, a large forehead with deep set yellow eyes.

Mea frowned. She didn't know what to think, he looked kinda weird but yet cute…in a way. Mea let her eyes travel down his body and her eyes widened. "Wow…nice butt." Mea mumbled and Cetanu blushed more.

The openings closed and a window opened in front of them. A women with cold green eyes smirked at them. "Hello. Oh and don't worry about your other friend…she's with us."

Draz'nar was the first to notice Pred in the background unconscious. Ally was the next to notice and she hissed. "Don't you dare harm her!"

The woman grinned and waged a finger. "How about I introduce myself first. My name is Liz and your friend will be fine…if she obeys what we ask of her."

"So you were the people that jumped us in the hallway." Kristen growled. Grid joined in by hissing and baring his fangs at Liz.

Liz shook her head and motioned for one of the guards to go to Pred. The guard did and Liz nodded her head.

The guard began to beat Pred with his steel toe boots and the butt of his gun. Draz'nar roared and took a step towards the woman. Ally felt her blood boil. How dare they try and hurt her friends!

Ally new that doing this would reveal her secret but she didn't care. She jumped at the wall and banged her fists on the force field. Every one watched amazed as Ally began to change. Her long black hair turned into waist length black dreadlocks with blood red stripes. Her height grew to 7' and her eyes were blood red with a few flecks of green. She had spotted skin of brown, dark grey, and blood red. She looked like a Yautja female would.

Liz took a step back and looked at Ry. He nodded and closed the window.

The new Ally hissed and turned towards the others. Kawn-ra was the first to get his brain back in gear and he glared at her. "_So…you are_ _a hybrid too._" His red eyes burned with hate and the new Ally glared back at him. "Yes and my name is Kae-she." Merit looked at Kawn-ra and knew that he was going to do something stupid.

Kawn-ra growled and charged at Kae-she. Merit was there in a heart beat and Kawn-ra stopped. He narrowed his eyes and flared his mandibles. "_Be lucky that you have that stupid scar or I would have slammed you into the next cycle!_" Merit on the other hand was very confused on why he just saved Kae-she's life. There was just something in his brain telling him not to let her get hurt.

Kae-she glared at Merit's back. "I could have protected myself!" Merit looked back at her and sighed. He slowly walked away from her and sat down against the wall.

She was about to say something more to Kawn-ra but Cetanu patted her shoulder. Kae-she growled lightly but went over to Merit.

Seeing a shadow fall over him, Merit looked up and saw Kae-she staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Did you need something?" She rolled her eyes. "Ok I've got questions, first one, what is your name? Second one, what is his name? Third, why did you 'try' and protect me? Forth, what scar?"

Merit shifted and looked at her. "Merit, Kawn-ra, I have no idea, and I'm not sure I want you to know about it." He whispered the last part and Kae-she frowned. Her eyes soon stopped and she gasped.

He looked away knowing that Kae-she had found the scar on her own accord. She let her eyes follow its length. It started and the bottom of the right side of Merit's jaw and swooped out onto his shoulder. From there it swerved across his right peck and went at a small curve down his abs. The scar stopped at his left hip.

Kae-she was amazed at how anyone could miss it. She slowly sat down next to Merit and looked him in the eye. "How did you get this?"

Cetanu lowered his eyes shamefully and even Kawn-ra got quiet. Draz'nar, Kristen, Grid, and Mea stared at the three of them while Kae-she was staring at Merit.

He took a deep breath and looked at his friends. "I…I'm going to need their help to tell it…" Cetanu nodded his head weakly and Kawn-ra sighed. Merit took another deep shaky breath and began to tell them what all happened.

XxX

**A/N: Muhahahaha! It's a cliffhanger! The only way I will uncliff it is if you would kindly read and review!**

**So…PLEASE R&R!**


	10. Three paths, one past

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter 10! -Dance party music goes off in the background- Here are some special thank yous!**

**chancelor22****: Sorry that I left you hanging for a while but here is the un-cliffy chapter! Thanks for the review; I'm glad you're caught up.**

**Kae-she Katsumi: Oh dear sweet heaven I can never thank you enough for everything that you've helped me with! You are one of the best people ever! I love you so much and thank you times a billion!**

**Cittygurl: LOL! Yeah I probably would too! Thanks for the review.**

**Xenodrake: Dang it! How did you figure that out? Oh well thanks for the review and I'm glad you think it's interesting.**

**Veriea Fornnan:**** Hahaha ok I have written more and thanks!**

**yautjapet1313: Aw it's ok. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I own me, Mea, Mac, Cetanu, Merit, Kawn-ra, Draz'nar, She'bnari, Hark'uk'arak, Rick, Morris, Meera, Job, Ramse, Liz, Ry, Sessi'a, Guan-thwei, the council members, and other feds.**

**Xenodrake owns Kristen, a friend owns Jake, Kae-she owns Ally/Kae-she, and Lex, Scar and Grid are owned by Fox.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**XxX**

_Merit looked around gleefully and sharpened his Ki cti-pa. This was the hunt he and his friends had been waiting for. Merit once again went over each of their stories and compared them._

_He had been a wanderer all his life, for his mother died at birth and his father died not long after. As for his friends, Kawn-ra was a bit hard headed because he had been abandoned by his parents but unlike Merit got caught and was put into slavery. _

_As for Cetanu…he was the son of an Arbitrator. You'd think it was an honor…but Cetanu had explained that his father was very abusive and just loved the smell of Cetanu's pain and Thwei. _

_They had all met at the slavery compound. Kawn-ra was working, Merit was about to get dragged in there and Cetanu was just visiting by his fathers orders. Merit had no idea what made Cetanu walk up to the guards and violently tell them to let him and Kawn-ra go. But one thing was for sure, Merit and Kawn-ra did not get along as they grew up._

_Merit was pulled from his thoughts of their past when the door to the__Kehrite opened and Cetanu walked out. He looked at his apprehensive friend and grinned. "Don't worry we're almost there." _

"_YOU SAID THAT A WHILE AGO AND WERE STILL NOT THERE!" Merit and Cetanu looked at each other and started to trill in laughter as a raging Kawn-ra stepped out from the Kehrite right after Cetanu._

_The Gkinmaru went off and Cetanu rushed to the controls. Kawn-ra grabbed his Ki its-pa and mounted his burner onto his shoulder. Merit jumped up and waited for the doors to open._

"_I bet I can kill more than you." Kawn-ra smirked. Merit rolled his eyes and put his mask on. "Yeah right, only in your dreams." Kawn-ra growled and was about to shove Merits shoulder when the sound of the ship landing caught their hearing. Cetanu walked causally in and looked at both of them. "Alright you two, you candtai'k-de after the__Kainde Amedha Chiva." Cetanu barked. Merit lowered his head while Kawn-ra hissed._

"_Thin-de le'hasuan 'aloun'myin-del bpi-de gka-de hasou-de paya"_

_XxX_

"_Hey Merit bet you can't bet that!" Kawn-ra yelled as he blasted a Kainde Amedha with his shoulder burner. Merit ignored him and dodged the deadly tip of the monsters tail. _

_Cetanu used his Ki cti-pa to slash off one of the Kainde amedha's head. He felt slight pressure in his head but ignored it and smacked another of the demons in the chest. _

_Merit glared at Kawn-ra and grabbed the damn thing by its tail and slammed it into a Dt, then threw it strait at Kawn-ra. "CATCH!" Kawn-ra looked just in time and ducked. The Kainde Amedha slammed into the opposite Dt and slide to the ground dead. "C'JIT ELL-OSDE!" He roared and charged at Merit. _

_Merit got into the Hiju as Kawn-ra's raging form neared him. Cetanu looked up from his kill and saw this. The pressure in his head grew just a little but Cetanu was to annoyed to notice._

_Kawn-ra slammed into Merit full force. Merit grabbed his wrist and as he fell brought his knee up and it met with Kawn-ra's chin. His head snapped back and he pulled away from Merit. _

_Merit swiftly got to his feet but Kawn-ra punched him hard in the face. Merit stumbled back and yanked off his mask. He glared up at Kawn-ra who had a bit of Thwei flowing from his chin. Kawn-ra watched Merits mandibles turn up into a grin and spit out some thwei._

_The smell of Thwei hit Cetanu like a brick. Now he noticed the pressure that was building up in his head along with a soft voice. Small bouts of pain bloomed with it and he put one of his hands to his head with a moan. "Ki'dte" He whizzed out but nether of the fighters heard him._

_Kawn-ra roared and dodged Merits charge. He grabbed Merits arm and twisted it behind his back. Merit fought as Kawn-ra locked his other arm with his own, put his hand behind Merits head, and grabbed a handful of his dreadlocks._

"_So Merit, give up yet you pauk-de?" Kawn-ra growled. Merit's lower mandibles flared and he hissed at the taller Yautja. As they continued to snap at each other Cetanu put his other hand to his head and shook it. The voices and pressure grew to the point were Cetanu snapped. _

"_I said KI'DTE!" he roared. Cetanu pulled out his Ki its-pa, whirled around, and struck out at the nearest thing._

_Merit felt the metal tip slice through his skin. Kawn-ra sharply let go of Merit and stared at him. Merit had a blank look on his face and he crumpled to the ground without a sound. "By the gods…Merit!" Kawn-ra fell to his knees beside him. Cetanu dropped his spear and stared horrified at his friends. He slowly started to back up but a hand gripped his shoulder and roughly spun him around._

_Cetanu's breathing became shallow as the red glaring eyes of his father came into view. Kawn-ra looked up sharply as other Yautja appeared behind the Arbitrator. He grabbed Cetanu's arm and forcefully pulled him closer. "I knew I couldn't leave you alone for a second." His mandibles flared and he shoved Cetanu away. "Get this trash away from my sight!" the Arbitrator roared and walked over to Kawn-ra. _

_Eight guards walked up and chained Cetanu's wrists. Cetanu stared shocked at his father for a second before the guards pulled him away._

_XxX_

_Two hours later_

_Kawn-ra shoved his way through the crowd. He got to a point at where he could see his friend standing alone in front of the high elders and Arbitrators. Cetanu was stripped of all his upper awu'asa and deep whip marks scared his back. Kawn-ra snorted, they were all probably 'gifts' from his father._

"_We have discussed what your fate is to be Cetanu. You are to die a bad bloods death. Unless you have any evidence against the fact that you killed one of your hunting partners?" The Arbitrator known as Sessi'a stated. Cetanu hung his head even lower and closed his eyes._

_Kawn-ra's eyes on the other hand widened. 'Killed' one of his hunting partners? They must have gotten him confused with someone else. Merit was still alive! Unless…_

"_Oh SHIT!" Kawn-ra shrieked and barreled back through the crowd. _

_XxX_

_Cetanu's father, Guan-thwei, stared coldly down at his son. All would be just as he planed very soon._

_XxX_

_Kawn-ra pulled the scientist away from Merit and slammed his head into the wall. He picked up the syringe that the scientist dropped and snarled at him. "He's still alive dammit!" Kawn-ra roared and threw the syringe into the wall._

_Merit moaned and opened one eye. Kawn-ra looked around and started to search the cabinets, then the unconscious scientist. "Wha…what's going on?" Merit choked out. Kawn-ra found what he was looking for and headed towards the door. "Can't talk right now…got to go save Cetanu's sorry ass."_

_The door hissed shut and Merit glared at the ceiling. What the hell was going on?_

_XxX_

"_Well?" One of the high elders asked impatiently. Cetanu didn't answer. Merit was dead…that just couldn't be. Sessi'a sighed, "Take him away to be executed." The guards slowly walked up to Cetanu but suddenly the doors burst open and Kawn-ra came racing in. _

"_Pardon me but…" he bowed respectfully to the council and glared at Guan-thwei. "Merit is not dead!" Cetanu's head snapped up and he stared at Kawn-ra. The council members gave each other inquiring looks and then stared at Kawn-ra. "How can that be, we were informed that he was dead." Sessi'a snapped. _

"_Well you were informed wrong!" Kawn-ra snapped back. He pulled a small pouch from his waist and threw it to her. Sessi'a caught it and poured out its contents. Guan-thwei stiffened and looked away. _

"_I found that on a scientist that was about to inject Merit full of gods know what kind of poison. If you look closely at the symbol on one of the rings you will see Guan-thwei's symbol there." Cetanu's inner mouth fell open and he continued to stare at Kawn-ra._

_Sessi'a leaned back, her eyes glistening dangerously. Every one else turned to look at Guan-thwei whose mandibles were clamped tight. "Is this true?" Sessi'a hissed and glared at him._

_Guan-thwei opened his mouth but the doors opened again and Merit came stumbling through feeling like a complete idiot. _

_Everyone's eyes turned to him and Sessi'a leaned forward again. "Release him now." She hissed to one of the guards. He nodded and unchained Cetanu's wrists. Guan-thwei lost it. _

_Before anyone could stop him he had swiftly walked up to Merit and grabbed his throat. Sessi'a sharply stood up, and both Cetanu and Kawn-ra turned around. Guan-thwei turned his head in their direction. Merit gagged as he felt Guan-thwei's sharp talon scrape down the part of the scar that was on his neck, easily reopening the entire thing. "You are so pathetic Merit…you can't even push me away, can you?" He whispered. Merits self confidence shot down a hole and he gagged again as Guan-thwei's grip tightened. _

_Cetanu and Kawn-ra exchanged glances and they ran up towards the anger Arbitrator. "You go left, I'll go right!" Cetanu ordered and they split to each side until Cetanu's fist met with his fathers face and Kawn-ra's kick landing on his midsection. _

_Guan-thwei let go of Merit and fell back startled. Kawn-ra caught Merit before he fell and Cetanu stood defensively in front of his friends. _

_Sessi'a looked from the three of them to the fallen Arbitrator. "Get this traitor out of my sight NOW!" _

_Cetanu watched the guards chain his father and lead him out of the room. His gaze then fell back to the barley conscious Merit. "Sorry I'm so pathetic…" he whizzed. Cetanu and Kawn-ra shook their heads. "If anyone is pathetic it's me…will you ever forgive me?" Cetanu pled. Merit smiled, "I already have."_

XxX

Merit became silent and lowered his head. Kae-she had gotten up and started to pace in the middle of the story. Grid and Kristen were huddled together and were looking at Kae-she. Mea was staring wide eyed at Cetanu, and Draz'nar was looking at the floor. Kwan-ra looked around for a bit then just stared at the wall.

Merit felt sad and weak at how pathetic he must have been in their eyes. Kae-she looked down at his slumped figure and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" Merit lowered his head even more. "I must be pretty pathetic to you all now huh?" his words were full of misery.

Slowly Kae-she sat down next to him, leaned against his arm, and started to purr. Merit slowly lifted up his head and looked at her. A Yautja smile began to spread across his face and he leaned a bit closer to her.

Suddenly the cage window opened and Liz's face came into view. Merit and Kae-she's head snapped in her direction. "Such a sweet little story. Are you going to be his little bitch now?" Kae-she roared and stood up. "YOU BITCH!" She roared again and rammed against the barrier. Liz took a step back with a smile across her face. "You know that won't help you or your little friend." Liz laughed and the window closed.

Draz'nar's eyes widened and he roared too. He started to ram against the barrier with Kae-she. Rage boiled in his veins. Draz'nar looked at Kae-she, he didn't want her or Pred to get hurt. The thought of Pred made him bang on the barrier harder. "PRED!"

XxX

My vision was swimming in darkness and my body felt numb. I tried to move something, anything, but nothing happened. _Oh god…am I dead?_ Was one of my first thoughts. I tried to open one of my eyes. It opened a tiny bit and all that I could see was blurs of light and color. "PRED!" A voice tore through my head and made it pound. I slowly opened the other eye and still only saw blurs. Darkness creped back into my mind. "Dra..z'nar." I weakly called out with a ragged voice before my vision and mind fell back into darkness.

XxX

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter but all the credit does not got to me. Some of it goes to Kae-she and her brilliant mind that helped me out of my writers block. I also hope that you will like chapter 11 which will be coming soon.**

**Other than that Please read and/or review.**


	11. More questions unanswered

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait and the cliff hanger! So I won't talk to long!**

**Kae'She: Aw it's ok. And thanks. (Sorry that I haven't emailed you in a while…dang computer!)**

**Hell Kat 1313: I'm glad that you liked the very last chapter so here is the next for you :D.**

**Xenodrake: Cheers you on you'd better work on that story! Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Little Angela: Awwww blushes Thank you :D! I'm glad that you think that but I'm positive that you are a good writer -. **

**Reya Guardian of Azarath: O.o! Here is the update and I hope you like **

**Veriea Fornnan: Hahaha  Here is your wish! The chapter is up!**

**TatsuraChan: Yay! I'm glad that you like it XD.**

**Nova Beam: I had fun doing that chapter X3. Here is chapter 11 for ya!**

**Tanaris: You will have to wait and see evil laugh Oh…No…It's the unbeatable puppy eyes! dundun….dunu! Lol - Here you go, chapter 11!**

**(Bah still have to do disclaimer .) Disclaimer: I own my character yadayada… Lex, Scar, Grid, Kristen, Kae'She, and Jake don't belong to me yadayada…(if you would like more detail on this go see my other chapters please and thank you)**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**XxX**

"You thought that you were rid of me didn't you?" I kept running through the metal hallways. My breathing was harsh and sweet ran down the sides of my face. I was still wearing the cloths from the dance party, and the halls told me that I was still in the weird lab place. "Oh yes you thought you were rid of me…but I am never gone, I haunt your dreams, your thoughts, everything that you hold to be a safe place."

The voice echoed around, bouncing of the walls and repeating in my head. My heart beat faster. That voice…I knew…no I feared that voice. As I turned the corner the hallways suddenly got colder, and I could feel the death.

I kept running even though I had no idea where my feet were taking me. Thinking that someone might be following me I looked behind my shoulder and saw nothing. My feet finally started to slow down. I looked up and gazed in awe at the circular dome room that I was in. My feet slowed to a stop and the cold grew. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to calm myself down.

All my efforts at it were shot down when an earsplitting and very familiar laugh echoed though my thoughts. I slowly looked to my left and there he was.

Re-uk'aru.

He still looked the same. He was 7'6" and still just as frightening. The shadows of the room shifted over his pale skin. I shivered and looked at his face. His piercing light blue eyes stared down at me and his mandibles were curled up into what I could only guess as a smirk.

"Hello again my pet." My heart pounded harshly in my chest. "Bu…but how?" I whispered. Re-uk'aru took a step forward and then one to the side. He never answered my question but I soon forgot about it when I saw what he was standing in front of.

"It's beautiful…isn't it?" I felt his breath on my ear and his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and suppressed a sob. All of my friends were strung out by their necks and their bodies mangled. Re-uk'aru's hand directed me to the one in the middle. "Recognize your precious captain?"

I bit my lip so hard it drew blood. Draz'nar's arms were shreds of muscles on top of bones. His one leg was missing and the other was also shredded and turned in the other direction. His torso was just a mass of ripped flesh. His face…Oh god his face!

I turned my head and shut my eyes tight and tried to hold my stomach in. I heard Re-uk'aru laugh and take his hand off my shoulder.

"Why are you alive?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. His blue eyes glistened and he held his arms wide. "Because, my pet, the gods seem to favor me!" His voice echoed hauntingly around the room then another form appeared next to him.

I started to walk backwards not wanting to be in the room anymore. Re-uk'aru followed me slowly. "Oh and, I would like you to meet my little helper body wise." He dramatically held his arm and hand out to the other person. Slowly they stepped out of the shadows.

I tripped and fell backwards, an uneasy gasp being the only thing that I could do. Cetanu's yellow eyes drilled right through me. I started to scoot away but my back hit a wall and I could go no farther back. Re-uk'aru knelt down in front of me. "They have my body and I'm going to get it back…Cetanu has been my host for the last four years and my brothers before that." He whispered. My eyes widened. Being a host for both Re-uk'aru and his brother…I imagined that to be pretty tough. "But then again you didn't hear his little tear jerking story now did you?"

I looked up at him and saw him make a motion for Cetanu to leave. Cetanu's form gracefully slid back into the shadows. "I use him like nothing more then a pawn." I had no idea what my face showed right then but it was obvious that Re-uk'aru could read it. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up into a standing position.

"Oh and by the way, I owe you one." His words slithered across my skin and I shrank away from him. I was to slow. His fist connected harshly with the side of my face and his other fist hit me hard in the stomach.

XxX

Ry looked at the girl in the other cage and bit his lip. Liz walked up behind him, her green eyes glistening dangerously.

"You aren't feeling pity for her now are you?" Her cold voice made the ends of Ry's hair stand up. "N…no."

Liz smiled and straitened her collar. "I'm going to go and check on Project 56902, watch her closely." With that Liz turned on her heal and walked out of the science bay.

Her high healed shoes clicked all the way down the empty hall. Liz stopped at the elevator and walked in. When inside she pressed a combination of the buttons and entered a password. The elevator jerked once then slowly started to go down.

There was a ding and Liz strode out of the shaft towards the only set of metal vault doors on this level. She silently dug through her pockets and found her pass. Liz slid it into the identity slot and the doors swished open. "**_Welcome back Doctor._**" Liz grinned. Only she was allowed to this level and she preferred it that way. "Computer! Thermal scan P-r-o-j-e-c-t 56902. I want to see how are 'patient' is doing today."

"**_Command confirmed._**" Liz strode through the lab and came to the east side. Her eyes wandered down the row of tubes and found Project 56902. She walk past all the other projects and smiled coldly.

Liz stopped in front of Project 56902 and looked at its thermal scans. Down here, she was God.

XxX

I slowly opened one of my eyes. The ceiling looked different. I opened the other eye and looked around. Ok now I was confused.

I was in a glass cage all by my self. No bodies, no shadows, no Cetanu, and no Re-uk'aru. I then realized that I was lying down on the floor instead of cowering against the wall as Re-uk'aru beat me senseless.

_Was that all just…just a dream?_ I let the question roll around in my head for a while. No, there was no way that could have been just a dream, it felt way too real. _Besides…when do I ever have normal dreams?_ I laughed and slowly sat up. I could see through the glass and I saw a huge lab. There were cages farther away from mine and a lot of scientist bustling about. I also noticed that some of them were examining Yautja armor.

"HEY! That doesn't belong to you!" I screeched and stood up. I walked up to the wall and started to bang my fists on it. Everyone ignored me, or they just couldn't hear me. A dangerous growl arose in the back of my throat. Leaning back onto what ever of me was Xeno, I searched for away to unleash it without becoming enraged.

My vision sharply turned red and I could feel my blood flow through my veins. I looked around; I could hear the heart beat of everyone in the room. It made my adrenalin race, I would make sure that every single one of those heart beats stilled permanently. _NO! Get a grip on it._ I closed my eyes and fought to gain control. After a minute or two I won and put my hand on the glass again.

I took a deep breath then let out and earsplitting screech that rattled the whole room. I watched the scientist stop what they were doing and clamp their hands over their ears. My screech died down and they all looked at me and one of the closer scientists. I could smell their confusion and grinned.

"Ry, what the hell was that?" A voice questioned and the scientist closest to me shrugged. "I don't know…I think it might have been her." He pointed at me and I cocked my head. "You know it's very rude to point." I said smoothly. The scientist called Ry whirled around and looked at me. My red vision hid his facial expression but the surprise radiated off of him.

I put my hands on my hips as he and a few other scientists slowly walked forward. "My word…her eyes…they're red!" Ry stated with awe. One of the other scientists shook his head in disbelief. "But they were gray a second ago…how can that be?"

I sighed in annoyance and tapped on the glass to see if they would speak to me. "Uh hello there is a reason to why I TRIED to get your attention." Ry snapped out of what ever trance he was in…man everyone here is weird! He let out an uneasy laugh and turned his head away from me. "Sorry…what is it that you want to know?"

I smiled at nothing in particular, just glad to get to the point. "My friends…were are they?" Ry blinked a few times but never answered me. I slapped my forehead; I had gone from square two, right back to square one.

Two mercenaries with guns walked up behind Ry. "Got any problems over here?" The female one asked. I moaned and kept my hand on my face, now I was back to square nothing! "Meera if there was a problem, don't you think he would have said so before we even got here." The male one said. Meera turned on her partner and pointed her gun at him. "Don't give me that shit Morris!" Morris held his hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes, now what were they going to do to stop me from seeing my friends?

"I'm only going to repeat this once…**Where are my Friends**?" I asked once more with a bit of venom in my voice. Ry looked at me once again and Meera stuck her tongue out at his back. _My, my…isn't someone rude._ I gave her a death glare and she slowly backed away. Ry brought my attention back to him and he pointed to a different glass cage…with lots of technology around it. I put my hands and my face on the glass of my cage, trying hard to see my friends. I looked back at Ry, my eyes full of hope. "Will you let me see them…please?"

Ry looked around and I caught him mumbling something about good thing Liz isn't here…she's still doing that crazy project…. "Oh…alright." He mumbled and went to a control pad. My heart soared and I watched the door way, "Draz'nar…" his name just a whisper on my lips but I knew that he had heard me.

XxX

(Draz'nar's POV)

My head lifted slowly as I heard a loud shriek. The others heard it to. "OW!" Mea hissed and I saw that she had her hands over her ears. I looked at both Kristen and Grid and found them looking at each other like as though they were confused. My heart leapt, there was only one other being that I knew who could screech like that, Pred.

I swiftly and briskly walked over to the one entrance and put my hand against the glass. I ignored the inquiring questions and looks from the people behind me. Suddenly it opened and I walked through. The others called after me but I didn't listen. My mate was on the other end of this hall way and I knew it.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter…I will try and make the next one longer, but my life has been a living nightmare so far so yeah…. **

**Well anywho please R & R….please…**


	12. Oh Crap

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm sorry that this took sooooo long to get out there…please forgive me. But let me say your encouragement has been wonderful. I promise to have chapter 13 up sometime soon. I'll work on it while I'm away at camp but it'll be at least two weeks so um…yeah…oh and here are some cheers to the people who read my story.**

**Kae'She: Eheh…lol sorry but I'm glad that you liked it **

**Tamekabu: aw thanks**

**Miikaawaadizi: don't worry lol there's going to be some on the bottom of this one just for you **

**TatsuraChan: and guess what? I finally updated again lol **

**Pyrogal1660: aw don't worry about it and Thank you **

**LilyMoon Goddess: Thanks! Glad you like.**

**DigiFox86: Thanks and here it is.**

**EragonsDragon22: -blush- aw I'm flattered! So here you go and thanks **

**DalouA: Thank you sooo much. Don't worry Draz doesn't die and they are kind of married  I'm very very happy that you like both of them so far. I'll make sure to keep updating and I hope you like this chapter.**

**MudokonPrincess: Thanks very much! Enjoy **

**XxX**

Liz screamed and banged the desk. "WHY WON'T IT WORK?" She growled then fixed her glasses. "Uhg…No matter…I will come back to this later…" Liz sighed in frustration and walked out of the lab, the door swishing shut behind her.

She punched the elevator button and crossed her arms over her chest. 'I can't believe it!' The doors opened and she stepped inside. "No matter how hard I try to get the heart started again it just won't work…"

The elevator slowly started to move and Liz sighed. "If I could just find the right chemical to make it start again…" She grabbed a hair band from her pocked and began to put her hair in a ponytail. As she started to tie it, the elevator doors swished open. Liz looked up just in time to see the man who had funded all of this.

"S-Sir! I uh…I had no idea that you were…um…coming!" She stammered and stepped into the hallway. The brown haired man snorted and pushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I came here to see how the operations were going." He stated coolly. Liz began to walk back to the main lab and the man fell in step beside her.

She shot him a glare. "You can not rush these things! We've barely had enough time to try and decode their genetics and now you want me to…wait…what do you want me to do?"

A smirk played on his lips as they reached the lab doors. "Let's just say I'm going on a hunch…"

Liz rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Ry the boss---RY! What the hell do you think that you are doing?" She yelled at the idiot. Ry whirled around his face pale.

"She…she told me to do it!" He pointed at the cage with the girl. Liz marched over and slammed her fist down on the close sequence button and the door between cages closed again.

The brown haired man smirked. "It seems that you have had some problems here Miss. Dero."

XxX

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I watched as the door closed right in my face. "What the…!" I turned to chew out that Ry guy but I froze instead.

Jake on the other hand was smirking and looking right at me. "Well, well love…what have you gotten yourself into now?" I shivered. "You know…that lovely bruise you gave me doesn't want to go away." He pushed back some of his hair and I saw, with satisfaction, the bruise that was starting to form.

He looked me up and down. "My, my…don't you just look so…alluring in that outfit." I clenched my fists.

"I hope you die a slow painful death!" I spat at him with as much hatred that I could muster. I heard a roar from the other side of the now closed door and Jake chuckled.

He leaned on one of the control panels. "Your big black friend doesn't sound to happy, now does he?" A dangerously low growl rumbled from my throat. Jake wagged a finger. "Now my dear…you should be worrying about yourself, not him." I looked at him in confused shock.

Jake made a motion for someone. "Hey Liz come here." I growled as 'Liz' turned out to be the red haired witch who put me in here. He handed her a vile of some weird looking fluid. Liz grinned evilly at me then pressed a green button on the panel for my cage thingy.

There was a loud hissing noise and I whipped my head around making my brown hair slap my face. At first I thought that they had unleashed a hard meat after me but as my eyelids grew heavy along with my limbs, I knew better. I stumbled and fell to my hands and knees. It was so hard to stay awake.

I shook my head once, then twice, trying hard to get rid of the fog now clouding my vision. My head hit the ground hard before I finally gave in to the gas.

My world span then went blank.

XxX

I snarled in annoyance after pounding on the door. They had closed it before I could get all the way to the other end. "**_Hey Draz'nar…what's going on?_**" I turned around to see Kawn-ra standing behind me.

"**_Don't EVEN…grrr never mind…_**" I struggled to control my anger and marched back the way that I came. I also made sure to give Kawn-ra a good shove too. Everyone was staring at us when we walked back in. Mea was the first to speak to me.

"Ok what the hell just happened?"

Yeah. Some how I just knew that was coming. I banged my head against the wall a few times then sat down with a frustrated huff. "Pred was on the other side of that door that shut. There…happy now?" Mea looked a little insulted but soon let it go. Kristin didn't look to happy with that news and scooted closer to Grid.

Kae-she looked just as pissed as I felt. Merit just sat in thought for awhile. "**_Hey...so…what do we do now?_**" I looked over at Cetanu. He grinned, "**_Well we can't just sit here and mop around!_**" I thought about it for a second.

Until I remembered that I did not come to this backwater planet by myself. I looked at everyone. "My communicator."

XxX

My head hurt like as though a bus had just run over it. I tried desperately to open one of my eyes.

Nop. Still nothing. I tried again and managed to open it a crack. Blinding light shredded my vision and I shrieked. I wanted to lift my arm so that I could cover my eyes but found that I couldn't move my arms, or my legs.

Blinking furiously I lifted my head a bit…only for my to lay it back down with a groan. It felt like someone had just taken a pole and my brain and beat them together.

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty is awake."

I shuddered, oooh how I hated that man.

"Sir, are you sure? I mean…who knows what this chemical will do to her." I heard the woman, Liz, say.

"Liz, shut up." Jake snapped at her. My eyes finally became accustom to the bright light. I found myself staring at a ceiling with Jake and Liz leaning over me.

"ACK!" I wasn't expecting them to be right in front of me! Liz rightened herself and walked out of my vision. Jake on the other hand was grinning down at me.

He brushed some hair out of my face and grinned more. "Don't worry…this will only hurt for a second love." I growled and tried to bite his hand but he pulled it back sharply. Jake motioned for Liz to come over.

I freaked. She was holding a needle full of heavens knows what. "What…is that?" I asked with very little confidence. Jake grinned and I felt a pinprick on my arm.

"The main chemical from an Xenomorph's blood." My eyes widened and I looked down at the needle that was now empting into my body. _ NOT GOOD! OH CRAP THIS IS NOT GOOD! _White hot pain lanced up my spin and to my brain. Gasping with agonizing pain I arched my back and screamed.

My head began to pound and my vision slowly seemed to rip into the same shade of red. I screamed again. This HURT so much! Suddenly it all stopped. The pain, the pounding, everything.

I slowly started to chuckle, then began to full out laugh. There where two human life forms in front of me. I heard their heart beats quicken. Slowly I sat up. The straps that bound me snapped off and I lifted my hand to look at it.

"S-should we have given her that much?" A female voice said shakily. Her heart beat was the fastest…and she reeked of fear. The male's heart beat was slower than the female's but still…it all thrilled me to the core. The male stepped closer to me and I looked at him curiously.

"Tell me what it is that you want." His voice held authority. I ran my tongue over my canine teeth and leaned closer to him. He smelled of sweat and a bit of fear. I shot my arm out and rammed my nails into his stomach. "What…do I want?" I listened to him as he gagged and put the side of my face to his. "I want …blood."

XxX

Liz ran out of the room as fast as she could. She quickly turned the corner and ran full out for the elevator. Not bothering to stop when she got there, Liz slammed into the doors and began pressing the down button desperately.

As she looked behind her, alarms began blaring and mercenaries filled the halls.

XxX

Draz'nar and the others jumped when a loud alarm started to blare. Mea twisted her head around. "What…What's going on now?"

Screams were soon added to the alarm. Draz'nar slowly stood up, his eyes focused on the wall. "I think we will find out very soon."

XxX

Liz ran into her lab. "C-computer! I want a complete lock down on this lab now!" She gasped out as she tried to get her breath back.

The lock down sequence began and the emergency lights came on. Liz let out a silent thank you then went to were her experiments were. When she came to her main concern though…she noticed that all of its vitals were working again. Including the heart.

"Wha…but how?" Liz pondered on that for a second before she smiled in satisfaction. "Well at least one thing is going correctly today."

XxX

She'bnari paced in the main room until Scar believed that she actually made a hole in the floor. "He should be back by now…" she mumbled worriedly. Scar and Lex glanced at each other. "Did you try to contact him at all?" Lex questioned.

She'bnari sighed in frustration. "Yes…but he didn't answer! I'm getting worried…" her mandibles clicked together and she began to pace faster then before with one had nervously fiddling with one of her long dreadlocks.

Scar rolled his eyes. "And I thought you were ALREADY worried." He mumbled sarcastically. Lex glared at him and he gave an innocent shrug, as if to say "what?" Lex then turned her attention back to She'bnari. She felt just as worried as She'bnari did but also held worry for her other ooman friend Pred, whom she hadn't seen in four years.

"Alright that's it!" Scar roared and stood up. "I'm tired of watching you pace all day! We're going to go find him." With that Scar marched off leaving She'bnari and Lex alone and very confused.

XxX

I watched as the next human's mangled body dropped onto the floor with the others. I stretched my arms and hissed with glee. This day couldn't get any better! Suddenly a door swished open farther up the hallway.

I stalked up to it and looked in. There were humans everywhere in this room. Some of them had guns but then again so did the ones in the hall, and that was no big deal.

I could feel their hearts, beating ever so swiftly. I could hear the blood pumping through their veins. I felt a grin spread across my face and my eyes dilated. I wanted to feel that blood as it spilled from their veins. I licked some of the blood that was on my hands. Excitement ran through me.

They were MY prey.

XxX

**A/N: Chapter 13 will be coming I promise that to you all. Thank you for reading -**

**Kwan-ra: ok…this is a crap chapter!**

**Me: What? Why?**

**Kwan-ra: Because, there isn't enough of ME in it duh…and Draz'nar shoved me!**

**Me: …so?**

**Kwan-ra: -growls- how can you be so insensitive?**

**Me: because you're a loser?**

**Kwan-ra: that's it! -tries to attack me-**

**Me: …um…freeze**

**Kwan-ra: -freezes in mid-air- wha…what the h-**

**Me: now shut up.**

**Kwan-ra: -shuts up-**

**Me: -smiles- alright, that's all for today –walks off-**

**Kwan-ra: …Pred? Pred? …can I come down now? Hello? Anyone? Awww man… please r&r so that I can come down…please?**


	13. Battle of the Heart

**A/N: -cries in misery- Oh god please forgive me everyone! You probably hate my guts by now for not getting this up sooner! I'm so sorry! Please oh please forgive me! My inspiration and creativity with this story just flew out the window for a while, oh I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to make you all wait this long.**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story. I feel so ashamed that I couldn't give this chapter to you faster.**

**I'm almost done with this story so I must thank you all for staying with me here. –Sobs- It really means sooo much to me!**

**Here is chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: Is just like all of the others thank you.**

**XxX**

Draz'nar and the others were on edge as gunshots were fired and screams filled the air.

Kae'She walked up next to Draz'nar, her eyes glued to the wall. "What…What do you think is happening out there Draz'nar?" she whispered to him.

He glanced at the female next to him, "I have no clue…" he whispered back.

Kawn-ra growled, "**_That's just damn peachy!_**" He sat back down on the ground, a fierce scowl imprinted on his face. Cetanu chuckled darkly at his friend's attitude but was drawn back to the sound of gunshots and screams.

Suddenly, something broke through the glass and grazed Draz'nar's arm. He winced, and then his eyes went wide with understanding. "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" As soon as the words left his mouth, bullets started breaking through the glass wall that was their cage.

When it was over with, everyone looked up to see a scared scientist with platinum blonde hair holding their armor and weapons. "T-take them! Quick! Before she sees!" He cried.

Merit and Kwan-ra looked to Cetanu who looked to Draz'nar. With out a second thought Draz'nar marched up to the human and grabbed the armor and weapons. The human ran away screaming in terror.

Draz'nar tossed the other males their stuff. "Come on…we should be prepared for what ever is out there."

XxX

Liz looked around for one of her experiments. She spotted it not to far off.

Leaving the safety of her desk she walked over and pressed the activation button. "This'll show that little freak…"

XxX

Scar landed the ship next to Draz'nar's and looked back at the two females. "Alright…we're here so now what?"

Lex was messing with something and She'bnari didn't answer. Suddenly there was a beep and everything went quiet as She'bnari flipped open her communicator. "Yes?"

"_Dammit that better be you She'bnari_!" Draz'nar's voice cracked over the link. Lex and Scar looked at each other in relief and She'bnari fell back into her seat.

"Yeah this is me…where the hell have you been!" She practically screamed at him out of worry and relief.

"_Never mind that! I'm sending you our position and dammit get here fast!"_ the link was cut and everyone just sat there silent for a long time.

Scar growled and fired up the ship again. "Well let's go get him shall we?"

XxX

Cetanu looked over at Mea as he put his wrist gauntlets on. Silently he pulled out one of his daggers and tapped her on the shoulder. Mea turned to him and he pressed the handle into her hand. "For you."

Mea looked at the beautiful dagger with wide eyes. She looked up at Cetanu her face full of appreciation.

Merit looked sheepishly at Kae'She. She was stretching and getting ready to fight. Knowing that he would probably get slapped for this later…he walked up behind her. "Kae'She…"

The female turned around just in time to be kissed by Merit.

He pulled away slowly and waited to be slapped or punched. But neither of those things happened. He opened one eye to see Kae'She staring up at him in shock. "Did…did you just…?"

Merit nodded his head, part of him was still waiting to be slapped but instead he felt Kae'She's arms wrap around him in a hug. Merit's face flushed a bright green and a Yautja smile spread across his face.

Kawn-ra was watching and almost gagged but managed not to.

Kristen grinned, she thought that it was sweet of him to do that. She noted that Grid seemed very on edge. "_What's wrong?_" she hissed to him.

Grid's head snapped in her direction and he slowly relaxed. "_There is a queen somewhere in this place…_"

Kristen nodded, and took mental note to tell everyone about his warning.

Draz'nar looked at everyone. "Come on. We have to go now…I just contacted my friends…they should be here soon so we have to find Pred then get out of here."

Everyone but Kawn-ra nodded. He on the other hand snorted. "**_We should just leave that little freak here._**"

Draz'nar's amber eyes blazed and he smacked Kawn-ra hard across the face. "Never…ever call my mate a freak! Do you understand?" Kawn-ra glared at him but nodded his head. "Good now lets go."

Everyone walked out of the cage and into what looked like a battle field. Mea wanted to puke. Bodies were lying everywhere some drenched in blood and others so mangled you couldn't even tell if it was human once. "What on Earth could've done this?" She whispered while scooting closer to Cetanu.

Everyone got an answer though when a body was thrown across the room with a still firing gun.

Draz'nar felt a cold chill crawl up his spine as he and everyone else turned to see who or what had thrown the human. Draz'nar's heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he felt suddenly very sick at what he saw.

Pred stood there with a wicked grin spread across her face. She was in a position that reminded him a lot of a xenomorph. Her tan skin seemed to have a heavy tint of black in it now and her crimson eyes swept over them all like a wolf would its cornered prey.

Mea bit back a scream at the sight of her best friend. Kristen seemed to be doing the same as she clung to Grid. Kae'She was trembling in anger at the sight of what they had done to her new friend.

Kawn-ra's eyes hardened and he looked at Draz'nar. "**_Well what do you know…_**?" Draz'nar snarled at him then looked back at his mate. Her crimson eyes seemed to pierce through him like a cold blade. She wasn't the same…the oomans had done something to her.

XxX

(Preds POV)

I watched the newcomers with an eagerness that can not be explained. Their hearts all began to beat faster when they spotted me.

If at all possible my grin widened and the lust to kill passed over me in waves. A small shudder of excitement ran up my spine and I began to tremble.

Something else drew my attention away from them though. The wall next to me cracked. I slowly backed up as it broke completely and a Queen barged in hissing. My eyes narrowed into slits and I hissed dangerously back at her.

The Queen seemed to examine me but then looked at the beings that I had been examining not to long before. I snarled in rage. They were my kill! Not hers!

I hissed deeply in warning and she looked back at me. The Queen hissed angry that I had dared to oppose her. I didn't really give a shit now did I?

XxX

Draz'nar was in pain. Not physically but spiritually. He watched as his mate and the Queen hissed angrily at one another.

Cetanu noticed the pained looked that Draz'nar had then looked at everyone else. "Alright everyone…Kawn-ra and Merit, take the left side of the Queen." They both looked at him then each other. Nodding in agreement both of them got their weapons ready. "Kristin…you and Mea should go stand watch for Draz'nar's friends."

Kristin was about to protest but Grid nudged her in the direction of the door.

Cetanu then looked at Mea. She nodded slowly but walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Be careful…ok?" Cetanu stared at her then nodded as well. "I will."

Mea smiled then dashed off after Kristin.

Cetanu then looked at Grid and Kae'She. "I want you two to take the right got it?" Kae'She nodded as Cetanu handed her a spear. "Alright everyone lets move!"

As they split into their groups and darted over to the Queen, Cetanu put a hand on Draz'nar's shoulder. "This is your battle my friend…be careful."

Draz'nar felt numb as Cetanu's hand left his shoulder. He knew what he had to do…he had to fight Pred. His love…his mate.

He took deep breaths and slowly took a few steps towards Pred. Her head snapped in his direction and a grin spread over her face. Draz'nar held his arms out. "Pred…please it's me!" He didn't want to fight her even though he knew that he was going to have to one way or another.

Pred slowly began to circle him. Her eyes glowing in blood lust and excitement.

XxX

The Queen hissed in rage as she was hit by two plasma blasts. Merit threw his spear into her leg and she screeched.

Kae'She noted that the Queen was distracted and looked at Grid. "Give me a boost!" He nodded. Kae'She put a foot into his hands and jumped while he threw at the same time. She twisted her body so that she landed on the Queen's back.

The Queen felt the added weight and hissed. She tried to reach back and grab Kae'She off of her but Kae'She kept firm on where she was.

Kwan-ra sliced the Queen's leg with his wrist blades. He jumped out the way as her hand sailed past him, Merit however was still to close. He felt claws sink into his shoulder and he flew half way across the room.

Merit landed hard on his back and gave out a pained growl. He hopped back up and ran as fast as he could back to his comrades.

Grid could hear the Queen calling him a traitor but ignored it to the best of his ability. He slid under her and cut her across with his claws. She roared and tried to stomp on him. Grid dodged to the right and managed to scratch her leg. The Queen snarled and kicked him hard. He flew back and landed on his side. Grid's skull pounded and he silently wondered if it was cracked or not.

Kae'She was still holding her own out on the Queen's back. Gripping one of the Queen's spikes she pulled herself to where she was sitting right behind the Queen's head.

She raised her spear and was about to bring it down when the Queen grabbed her leg and ripped Kae'She off of her back. Kae'She cried out as she dangled from the Queen's grip.

Merit roared and fired his plasma canon at the Queen's arm. The Xenomorph queen screeched as acidic blood rolled down her arm and she let go of Kae'She. Merit ran underneath her and caught her just in time.

He looked at her gently. "Are you ok?" Kae'She gave him a smile and nodded her head.

Cetanu looked at the two of them "HEY TALK LATER MORE ACTION!" Merit put Kae'She down and darted off to help Cetanu who the entire time was dealing with a swinging tail.

Kae'She growled. She needed to get back up there…She looked around for Grid and noticed him lying not to far away from her. She ran over to him. "Hey are you ok?" Grid didn't answer and Kae'She swore. He was out cold.

This wasn't looking good.

XxX

(Draz'nar POV)

I stared long into her once gray eyes.

They weren't the same…

My mandibles clenched tightly as we started to circle each other. Her red orbs once again seeming to cut through me like a blade.

They weren't the same…

I…I couldn't do it! I couldn't fight her!

Pred jumped at me and I felt her slam into me hard. I tumbled to the ground with her on top of me. There seemed to be an aura of disappointment around her that I had gone down so easily.

She wanted to fight…and yet I couldn't…not her.

Anguish ripped at my heart as I grabbed her arms. "Forgive me my love…" I roared and threw her off of me. She screeched as she flew into a pile of ruble that had once been a wall.

I slowly stood up and watched her. Pred's head snapped up and boy did she look pissed.

She hissed at me and stalked forward with the intent to kill.

I just stood there and opened my arms wide. "Please Pred! It's me!" I begged for some part of her to hear me.

Pred hissed and stopped in front of me. She raised her hand and was about to drive it through my chest.

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for it all to end, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Pred just standing there. Her hand only inches away from my left peck. Her red eyes seemed to gain some life and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. I looked down as I wondered why and saw the circle shaped scar.

Pred began to tremble, her red eyes tearing away from my chest to look up into my eyes. "Dr…Draz…nar?" Her eyes were still red but I saw her. Not the monster that she had become but her.

Not caring if she would stay this way or not, I pulled her into a tight hug and buried my face in her hair. I swear if Yautja could cry then I would be crying hysterically right about now.

She didn't hug me back but just leaned against me with wide frightened eyes. "Draz…'nar…" I felt her go limp against me and I looked at her. She had fainted.

Carefully, I picked her up bridle stile and looked towards the others.

My heart sank once again.

The battle wasn't going to well.

XxX

Liz left her lab room and went to the hanger bay that happened to have one of the alien ships in it.

Swiftly she opened the door and walked into the ship and sat down at the control panels. She was leaving this hell hole right now!

XxX

Cetanu ordered everyone to fall back. They all raced to where Kae'She was sitting with an unconscious Grid.

Kawn-ra growled, "**_Nothing we've been doing seems to work! We need help!"_** Cetanu looked at Merit who nodded in agreement with Kawn-ra.

Cetanu growled and watched as the Queen slowly stalked forward. She stopped and shrieked when two huge lasers burst through the ceiling and hit the floor around her. She looked up and hissed angrily only to have most of the ceiling fall on top of her.

Kae'She noticed Draz'nar running up to them with an unconscious Pred in his arms while everyone else was looking up at the ship that hovered over the broken ceiling. "Here comes Draz'nar!"

Suddenly Kristen's voice rang out. "A hoi there maties! If you want to live please hurry and get your asses over to the vehicle!"

Everyone raced up to meet the ship as it landed and opened up. Everyone raced on board and Scar closed it up again as they took off as fast as they could.

XxX

**A/N: I hope that you liked it and if it is half assed, please tell me and I will try to rewrite it…I owe you all that much for waiting this long.**

**Thank you…all of you.**

**Please r&r thank you soo much.**


	14. Changes

**A/N: Hooo waah! I said I'd get it done and whalla! It is done!!! Thank you all sooo much for sticking with me on this. You have no idea how much it means to me –hug-**

**TatsuraChan: Thank you –glomp- **

**StormRaven333: I'm glad that you say that! Lol I hope that this chapter is just as good –smile-**

**Oak Tree Woman: Thanks and here you go –grin-**

**Minkutei: Thank you so much and your wait is over for now lol.**

**agirlwithnolife: Lol a lot of people are happy now that Jake is dead XD Thank you and your wait is now over lol.**

**Mrs. Optimus Prime: (I've read some of your stories! Keep up the amazing work! ) Thank you. I'm glad that you enjoy it –hug-**

**dog youkai jane: Rofl!! Wow that comment made my day! Plus you pretty much hit the nail on the head with your guesses there XD Thank you and here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ….I own Pred, Draz'nar, She'bnari, Mea, Cetanu, Kawn-ra, and Merit. Fox owns Scar, Lex and Grid. Kae'She owns Kae'She….and I don't know if I missed anyone but oh well.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!**

**_Bold and italics is Yautja speach_ ****  
**

**XxX**

(Draz'nar)

I couldn't tell how long I spent just sitting in my room not doing anything. I think it might have been at least 3 hours but…

Both Pred and Grid had been taken to the main ward while everyone else was treated in the side one. Merit had to have the gash in his shoulder stitched while the others only had a few minor injuries.

The gray panels of the wall stared blankly back at me. I think I've counted them once or twice…can't remember…

Sounds of people moving about brought my attention away from the abyss of gray and to the door. It swooshed open and light pooled into the room. It burned my eyes and I flared my mandibles with a hiss.

"_**Hey don't hiss at me, I'm just the one who brings news for you and what do you do? You hiss at me."**_ Scar's familiar voice rang out in my head.

This time I growled at him. "_**I wasn't hissing at you idiot! Now what is it that you want to tell me?"**_ Personally I just wanted him to leave me alone but he was the one supervising Pred. If he had any news about how she was doing then I would listen without a doubt.

Scar crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me. He then made a "come with me" motion with his index finger. _**"First you need to get out of this room."**_

I made no move to get up and crossed my arms over my chest as well. Scar let out an annoyed growl, marched over, and yanked me up by the arm. He ignored my low hiss and proceeded to tow me out of that damn room.

When we were well into the hallway I roughly yanked my arm out of Scar's iron grasp and glared at him. _**"Now what in the name of the gods did you want to tell me!?"**_

Scar glance back over his broad shoulder and said quiet bluntly, "_**Pred's awake."**_

My step faltered for a second but I caught up to him again. So many emotions whirled in my brain, jumbling together until I had no idea what to feel at that moment. _**"I…she…h-…she is? Is she ok? Can I see her?"**_

Scar stopped and turned around to face me with a cocked head. _**"Slow down there Draz'nar. One step at a time please if you don't mind."**_

I shut my mouth and just stood there staring at him. I wonder how stupid I must look right now…

"_**Ok that's better."**_ Scar huffed momentarily, _**"Alright then, first off, yes she is awake, second off physically she's fine, a little different looking but fine…although…"**_ The pause right there did nothing to reassure me. As I opened my mouth he raised his hand to silence me. _**"Aha! No interrupting! The next part of that question connects with your third one anyway."**_

I closed my mouth again.

Scar lowered his hand and shook his head. _**"It'll also be the hardest for you to accept…you see…she almost killed you…and that's not sitting to well with her. Pred is very mentally unstable after whatever happened in that lab. So you tell me…would she really want to see you right now? In that state of mind?"**_

I opened and closed my mouth once again. Gods I was doing that a lot lately.

But truthfully…I knew what Scar was getting at…Pred didn't want to see anyone that was involved with that hellish nightmare of a lab.

I felt my friend's reassuring hand on my shoulder and I looked at him dumbly. He tilted his head to the left with a knowing look in his eyes. _**"She'bnari and Lex are talking to her now…let them see if they can't get through to her first."**_

A part of me knew that Scar was right but another part argued that I should just not give a damn and go see her.

The two parts struggled until finally…

I nodded in agreement.

XxX

(Pred's POV)

I sat on a bed with my knees pulled up to my chest and a blanket thrown over my shoulders. My eyes weakly followed She'bnari as she paced in front of me.

"What do you mean you don't want to see him?" Lex said from somewhere beside me.

I hunched over, willing the bed to swallow me whole. It didn't happen though…joy. "I just…can't face him after what happened..."

She'bnari stopped right in front of me with her hands on her hips. Her upper left mandible was twitching in a sign of mild annoyance. "So? You NEED to talk to him! Avoiding him won't help the way you feel!

I averted my gaze shamefully to the floor. "But still…"

XxX

(Draz'nar POV)

About an hour later

I was with Scar at the main control room. Personally I didn't want to be here but Scar dragged my sorry ass up here anyway. I guess I can't really blame him…I was in a sad state of being highly impatient and quiet irritable.

We had already dropped Grid and Kristin off back in a different sector of Earth. While doing so we also saw a ship pass us by…it looked like a Yautja ship too but Scar just seemed to ignore it. Now we were heading to Cetanu's home planet to drop him and the others off. I was actually pleased about this…Kawn-ra was really starting to piss me off to no ends. The pauk-de was being way to ch'hkt-a (hyperactive) for his own good…and mine.

The sound of a door swishing open and a female cursing furiously broke my thoughts.

Scar also seemed abit surprised by She'bnari's sudden outburst. "_**Quit hissing like a Kainde Amedha just jumped you and tell us what's wrong.**_"

I suppressed a wince.

That tone that Scar just used was sharp and not the best tone to use when She'bnari was pissed.

The female's mandibles flared and she snarled in Scar's direction. A clear statement that she wasn't in the mood and that he needed to back off before he lost his manhood.

Scar wisely lowered his head and eyes in submission to try and calm her down abit.

I badly wanted to ask her about Pred but was too afraid to incase I set her off in someway. Oh if only Lex were here right now…then I could ask her instead. Unfortunately for me, Scar's ooman mate was no where to be seen.

She'bnari suddenly whirled around to face me and pointed a taloned finger my way. "_**You're mate is just as stubborn as you are!!**_"

I blinked slowly. It amazed me that Pred was able to tick She'bnari off this much. It also made me wonder what they were talking about.

Oh how I seriously wish that Lex were here right now…

"_**Lex is cutting her hair.**_"

Gods could She'bnari read minds now?

XxX

(Pred)

I stared at my reflection with a deep scowl.

Lex had left a while ago after chopping off most of my hair. Really I have no clue why I let it get that long…it just got in my way. Now it hung quiet pleasingly just below my chin. Lex did a pretty darn good job too.

A rough sigh passed my lips.

Lex.

It was nice to see her again after four years but I wished that the circumstances had been better.

And as much as I love She'bnari…I was glad that she left first. Her fiery attitude was way too much for me to handle at this moment in time.

I allowed my attention to be drawn back to the foreign scowling face in the mirror.

Black tinted skin stretched over a thin face, and bloodshot eyes glared back at me.

My scowl turned into one of disgust.

I've already looked at the rest of me…and well…it just doesn't look like ME anymore. I've officially acquired a black tint to my skin, about another foot in height, nails that now looked like black talons, and a shorter temper. On top off all of that wonderful crap, I now looked like an anorexic super model too.

Yippee. I was now an official freak among semi freaks.

I snapped my teeth at the mirror and turned around. The window and the distant stars beyond it caught my attention now.

As they seemed to zoom by, a small stab of remorse ran through me. I didn't even bother with saying goodbye to Kristin, my greatest friend that I'd ever had on Earth.

A heavy sigh tore passed my lips.

It was too late now…She and Grid were back on Earth and I would never see them again…and we were about to drop off Cetanu's group if I recalled from Scar's announcement earlier.

BANG BANG BANG

My heart rammed my ribcage hard in surprise and I whirled around just as a voice broke through the door. **"**_**Pred, we're landing…do you…?**_"

It was Scar of course.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my still racing heart then glared coldly at the door, knowing very well that he could see my heat signature through it. **"**_**Quit asking me! My answer is NO!**_**"**

Silence followed my cold answer.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and sat down on the bed. My gaze was locked onto the window as lush trees and other things came into view.

XxX

(Third person: Scar)

Scar began to lower the ramp with Draz'nar hovering by his face asking a million questions about Pred.

His mandible twitched in annoyance. Draz'nar might be his captain but still…Scar was sorely tempted to just sock him in the face to make him shut his trap.

Soon Cetanu, Merit, Kawn-ra, Mea, and Kae'She had joined them and took Draz'nar's attention away from his questions. Scar watched as his captain and Cetanu clasped hands along with shared blessings.

Mea and Kae'She were looking around like as though something was missing.

Scar knew what was. Kristin had done the same the when she noticed that Pred wasn't there to say goodbye.

The female's response to his question rang through his head sharp and clear. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't want to see her friends off…especially after seeing how close these girls were to each other.

As the ramp lifted up, Scar caught glimpses of their down fallen faces…and Kawn-ra's uncaring happy one.

XxX

(Pred)

We were back in space now.

Boy how I just didn't care…or maybe I did.

I banged the back of my head against the cool metal wall. Emotions swirled and swam through whatever was left of my conscious mind. My eyes shut tightly and I tried to sort through the evil chaos.

Remorse was a big one.

Anger was another but…what or who was I angry at? Myself? The people who did this too me? Draz'nar…?

Something sharp stabbed me at his name.

That had to be guilt and misery…

I gave up and opened my eyes to avoid the headache that would have been coming.

There was a light tap on the door.

"_**Pred…?"**_ It was Lex.

I just started at the door contemplating on whether or not to let her in. "_**What?**_"

There was a long pause and what sounded like a heated conversation on the other side. I began to slowly tap my finger on my arm, impatient for an answer.

"_**Draz'nar wants to see you…**_"

At the mention of his name my brain snapped and I jumped up from my sitting position. My eyes were still locked on the door and my brain swam again with different reactions. My body's only reaction though was to tense as if waiting to strike out at an enemy. Words failed me for a second but I managed for form my answer. "_**I TOLD YOU PEOPLE NO!!**_"

There was a loud growl that sent tingles up my spine in fear and excitement.

"_**Pred, open this c'jit door before I break it down!!**_"

A nightmarish image of me almost running my hand through his chest and of all the people I'd killed screaming caused me to break out in cold sweat. Of course his voice demanding for me to open the door wasn't helping at all. There was just no way I could look at him again without seeing those images.

I fought back my panic and discomfort to keep it from my voice as I yelled back. "_**Don't you dare!**_"

The reply to this was a pause then banging on the door.

I growled. All of my panic now being overrun by anger.

Why couldn't they just leave me alone for one minute! They were forcing their way into what had become my sanctuary without my permission. Now that I thought about it…they were completely ignoring my requests to be left alone altogether!

I grabbed the object nearest to me and held it ready. If he wouldn't leave me alone…I'd make him.

My vision swerved and became an angry red.

The door finally opened and a chunked whatever was in my hand with all my might at Draz'nar's tall form

XxX

(Draz'nar)

I narrowly missed the metal chair that flew into the wall behind me and broke into pieces. With wide eyes I looked back into the room only to have to duck as something else was thrown at me.

Annoyance and frustration seeped into my body like a poison. What the hell was wrong with her?

She stood near the bed in a hiju. Her eyes were a murderous red color as she glared deeply at me. The piercing feeling from earlier came back and Scar's words echoed hollowly through my head.

Pred was different.

"_**Why the hell won't you all just leave me alone?**_"

I nearly jumped at the sound of her voice and it was hard to understand her words. There was a slight hiss to them that was not Yautja oriented.

A sharp hiss hit the air and my attention was drawn back to the present.

Pred's eyes were narrowed and she looked more like a Kainde Amedha then anything else. "_**QUIT IGNORING ME DAMMIT!**_"

Confusion struck me speechless at the moment. She wasn't making any sense at all. She wanted to be left alone but got mad when someone ignored her for two seconds?

Fury broke through my confusion and I arched my back with flared mandibles. "_**Make up your c'jit mind already female!!**_"

Her eyes widened abit in surprise and her stance flattered for a second at my roar.

I watched carefully as every muscle in her body seemed to melt and she collapsed back onto the bed with an odd look on her face. Slowly I came further into the room and finally sat down next to her thin form. She automatically wrapped her arms around me and sobbed helplessly into my chest.

Pred's attitude, while it confused me, was something that I could deal with.

I played with some strands of her now short hair.

"_**I'm a freak…I almost killed you and I'm a freak…**_"

I looked down at her and saw her lovely grey eyes staring helplessly back up at me.

My left mandible wavered in thought and I put my forehead against hers. "_**ALMOST killed me…I'm still here am I not?**_" She opened her mouth to say something but I brushed my mandibles over her face to keep her silent. "_**And you are still the most beautiful creature to ever live and I feel honored to have you as my mate.**_"

My brain span as she suddenly crushed her body against mine and shoved me down onto the bed with a passionate kiss.

XxX

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it XD**

**Please R&R **

**Thanks –smile-**


End file.
